The Joke's on Me
by LaBellaMorte
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Georgina "George" Gordon is dissatisfied with her boring suburban life. So when she gets involved in the Joker's shenanigans, George finds fast-paced adventure. But is that what she really wants or is she screwed?
1. Info

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the Dark Knight characters unfortunately (if I did, I'd be rolling in dough :D) but I do own George and any original characters.**

After seeing The Dark Knight three times and falling in love with it (its now my favorite movie!) I decided why not write a Joker story? So here it is...

Info

Just to start, the Joker is gonna be Heath Ledger's joker because he was hottt and Jack Nicholson was creepy :X. Anyways, the main character is Georgina "George" Gordon, a funny, smart and pretty but bored teenage girl. I got a lot of inspiration from Ellen Muth's character from the T.V. show Dead Like Me (great show!!) In terms of appearance, attitude (they have the same dry and sarcastic sense of humor) and name. I should also warn that most of this is written in George's POV, so its going to have swears, sarcasm, and maybe a few offensive jokes.

This is also my first fanfic, so don't be too critical!! So in the words of the Joker himself: "And here we...go!"


	2. It Had to Happen to Me

1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Batman characters but that would be pretty badass if I did :P. But I do own George and any original characters**

Haha I can't believe people want to read this! :D So here's the first chapter...

It was a normal Saturday afternoon, and by normal I mean excruciatingly boring. My mom was in the living room drowning her sorrows in a bottle of wine while reading Redbook. Nothing new there. My fourteen-year-old brother Derek was in his room playing video games. Typical. And my dad was at work. Surprise, surprise. But I guess I can't blame him because when you're name is Jim Gordon and you're Gotham City's Police Commissioner, you're expected to be at work all the time. Especially when the city is in a panic over this character called the Joker. When I'm not reading or hearing about him and his crimes on the news, my dad is discussing his latest antics, well whenever my dad finds the time to be home but that's beside the point. Who does this Joker whacko think he is? Its like one day he decides he wants to rob a bank and the next, he decides to kill of some mob informant slash innocent civilian. All while wearing clown makeup. Seriously, where does he get off?Anyways, enough of my little rant. I'll admit it, I'm kind of afraid of the Joker. If I saw him in a dark alley, I don't know what the hell I'd do. But he's not gonna stop me from going into the city and enjoying myself.

Coming back down to earth, I'm here in my room trying to write some lyrics for my band. Yeah, I'm in a band. I'll tell you a little bit about it. My friends Evan, Benji, Steve, and I were bored one day, so we started a band. I'm the lead singer and bassist, Evan plays guitar, Benji plays guitar also but does backup vocals too, and Steve is the drummer. Here's a little background on my friends. If you haven't noticed, they are guys. I prefer to hang out with guys because I find most girls to be backstabbing bitches. Anyway, Evan is the quiet one, but man is he a beast on guitar. He kinda reminds me of Michael Cera because he has the brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. Benji is a wild child with spiky dark hair and piercing green eyes. He has gauges, an eyebrow piercing, and a tongue piercing but don't let his tough exterior fool you. He's a sweet guy. And then there's Steve. "Everyone needs a Jewish friend!", he often likes to say. He has short brown hair and blue eyes and together, we are the comedians of the group.

So I was trying to write some good lyrics, but nothing was coming out. I haven't been having much inspiration lately. Hmm, maybe I'll write some angry song about the Joker's insanity. Yeah, that would be cool. I was just about to put my pen to the paper when my cell phone started to ring. Looking at the caller I.D., I saw it was Even calling. "Hello?", I said. "Hey George, what's up?", Evan asked. "Just trying to write some lyrics, you?" "Nothing much but me and the guys are going into Gotham. Wanna come?" Finally, the answer to my boredom! "Yeah, that sounds like fun", I said. "Cool. We'll be there in about 20 minutes. Oh yeah, and we're taking Steve's car." "Alright, bye!" I hung up and got myself off of my bed to look at myself in the mirror, debating whether or not I should change. Looking at my face, I noticed my nose ring and my labret in my lower lip and my long honey blonde hair was in a half ponytail. I wasn't wearing much makeup, but I figured I'd put on some mascara to bring out my blue eyes. Should I change too? Whatever. It was a crisp October day and I was comfy in my black cami, dark green zip up hoodie, and bootcut jeans. It's not like I have anyone to impress, and I don't really care about fashion, so I pretty much live in jeans, tight t-shirts, and tight hoodies. When the guys arrived at my house, I slipped on my Puma sneakers, grabbed my purse and left.

If you're wondering why I'm going into Gotham instead of already being there, it's because I live in a town called Thompson, which is right outside the bustling metropolis of Gotham City. I really hate it. Thompson is one of those towns where a lot of people live, but there's nothing for teenagers to do. So I'm forced to resort to driving around with my friends, throwing eggs at cars and houses. It's really truly terrible. I just can't wait until I graduate this year, So I can leave Thompson for good.

Climbing into Steve's car I said " Thank God you guys came. I was dying of boredom!" "We were bored too, so I figured, why waste a Saturday?", Steve said. "What are gonna do when we get there?", I asked. "We were thinking about going to the Hard Rock Café and finding stuff to do", Benji said. Once we got to the city and we were walking to the restaurant, I realized I had no money on me. " Oh crap guys. I have no money. I have to stop at the A.T.M." Steve joked "Oh way to go George!" Shut up Steve!", I said as we walked into the enormous Goldstone bank. It was the closest bank, so I figured why not? One I got my money and my friends and I turned around to leave, the unthinkable happened.

A group of men wearing clown masks and holding guns stormed through the doors. Everyone in the bank screamed. "Oh my God!", I yelled. "We have to get out of here!", Benji said. Staying close to each other, we made a run for the exit. But I felt a hand grab my arm and yank me back. I felt my back crash into someone's chest. "Get off of me!", I yelled. "Now, now beautiful, you're comin' with me", my captor said in a soft, but sinister voice. When Steve, Benji, and Evan became aware of what happened, they came running back yelling "George!" They grabbed me and tried to pull me towards them, but some of the men in the masks saw what was going on. They pistol whipped them, and dragged them towards the doors. "Help me guys!", I shouted hysterically, tears forming in my eyes. "Don't worry George, we'll get you!", Benji shouted as him, Evan and Steve were thrown out the door.

My captor started to drag me by the arm to the back of the bank. I was being dragged like a rag doll and this man's grip was so tight, my arm was starting to hurt. Where was he taking me? What did he want from me? He stopped at the vaults in the back. There were already a couple of the masked men trying to break open them. Out of breath, I asked my captor "What do you want from me?" He took off his clown mask and my stomach dropped. I was face-to-face with the Joker. His greasy green hair, White face, black eyes, and red lips were staring down at me like a clown tripping on acid. "I just wanna play!", he said.


	3. Welcome to Hell Toots!

1**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the Batman characters but I own any original ones.**

I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, and added this to their favorites :P

So on with the story!

My eyes bulged out of their sockets, my mouth was gaping wide open and I could barely move. Okay George, this is just one of your weird, twisted dreams and you're gonna wake up any minute now! That's what I was trying to tell myself, but I knew this was real, I just didn't want to believe it. "Wait a minute!", the Joker announced! " I know who you are! You're the Commissioner's daughter! What was your name? I seem to have forgotten"' he said, tapping his chin as if he was thinking. "George", I managed to say, even though I stuttered. "Ah yes! Georgina Gordon! I can have so much fun with you!", he said, his voice much deeper. And then he laughed. It was a frightening high-pitched evil clown laugh. Oh God, what is his idea of fun? I was too scared to say anything.

The Joker then turned his attention to his goons who were still trying to open the vaults. "Can ya open that thing today? I kinda want my money before the cops get here!", he said. "We got it open boss", one of the goons said. The huge door opened and inside was a room with the most money I've ever seen. It was everywhere. On tables and inside drawers that covered the walls. The Joker Yanked me forward as he and his men entered the vault with empty duffel bags in hand. He looked me straight in the eye and said, "You run and those nice men at the door will shoot you. Or I'll take care of you myself if you'd like." He took out a small knife and waved it in my face. "I trust you enough that I can let you go for a minute or two." Too scared to say anything, I nodded and with that, the Joker let go of my arm and started to shovel wads of cash into the empty duffel bags.

A few minutes later, I heard a loud crash, like a truck just barreled through the bank's walls. "There's our ride!", The Joker exclaimed as he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me with him out of the vault and into the lobby. Wouldn't you guess! A truck did crash through the wall, an eighteen-wheeler to be exact. The Joker then picked me up and put me in the back of the truck as his goons were loading it up with the cash. "Put me down you psycho!", I yelled. "This chick's really annoying", One of the goons said. " I know Bob, but she's Gordon's daughter, so we need her!", the Joker whispered to him. Then the door was shut, leaving me in total darkness.

A while later, I felt the truck stop and then shut off. The door opened and I saw the Joker and his goons. "Bob, take our lovely guest to my room", the Joker said. This Bob guy then grabbed my arm and led me out of the truck and into this old abandoned warehouse where the truck was parked. He dragged me up two flights of stairs and down a long, dark hallway on the third floor. He opened a door and threw me inside. "Now don't do anything stupid like trying to escape!", he said laughing. He slammed the door shut and I could hear his footsteps on the old, dusty wood and then I heard nothing.

I looked around the room. I saw purple and green walls, black carpeting, a king-sized bed with purple and green sheets, a closet door, a large flat-screen T.V., and a window. This is the Joker's bedroom and I can say it's definitely "him". I then sat on the bed and cried. I'm thinking the Joker brought me here for an obvious reason. No. He can't. I'm a virgin and I won't let him take that away from me.

A few minutes later, I heard that sinister laughter coming closer and closer. He opened the door with such force that it hit the wall with a bang that made me jump a little. There was the Joker, standing in the doorway. The only difference was he wasn't wearing the black blazer, blue button down shirt and black trousers he had on during the bank robbery. This time he was wearing this crazy outfit consisting of a snake skin patterned button down, dotted tie, green waistcoat, purple trousers, a purple overcoat, purple leather gloves, and black shoes. Is this guy on heroin?

I quickly stood up with an angry and determined look on my face. "Don't even think about trying anything", I said to him, standing my ground. Damn, I never thought I'd be so balls-y in front of Gotham City's most feared criminal. What can I say? Being Irish, Scottish, and Native American can make a lethal dose of pure rage. But he just laughed. He must have got a kick out of it because he was laughing for almost a minute and I was still standing there with a confused look on my face. "Oh you thought I was gonna rape you?! Please toots, I'm a criminal mastermind, I don't resort to rape! Even to a pretty young thing like you." He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand and I moved my head out of the way, totally disgusted. He responded by slapping me. Rubbing my the cheek he hit, I said " What do you want from me? And don't give me that I wanna play a game bullshit!" This only seemed to please the Joker. "A little fight in ya. I like that!", he said. "Are you holding me for ransom? Because obviously you know who my father is.

The Joker put his finger up to his chin as if he was thinking. " Hmm, I suppose I could do that. Say what, I'll think about it. But until then, you're gonna be my new partner in crime!" Um, okay. This is unexpected. So I guess I'm not going to die, or maybe I will, I don't know. But instead, I'm gonna follow this basket case around Gotham City breaking the law. "What?!", I shouted. "Welcome to hell toots!", he exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.


	4. 08 Bonnie and Clyde

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any Dark Knight characters (I wish I did because I'd be rich!) But I do own George and any original characters.**

**Thanks to White Trash Beautiful and SpottedHeart2646 for your reviews and favorite story adds! **

**By the way, you should all try hanging out of a car window like the Joker did in the Dark Knight. Its exhilarating and sooo much fun! **

Gordon's POV

Here I am at my office as usual. The Joker robbed the Goldstone Bank and someone was kidnapped, so I'm gonna be here for a long time. Hmm, I'll have fun trying to explain that to my wife, Lisa. When I was elected police commissioner, I knew I was going to have so much more work and responsibilities, but all this business with the Joker has been too much. I've practically been sleeping at the station, and I haven't been able to spend time with my family. Lisa and I have been fighting for weeks, but I can't blame her for being so angry with me, I'm even mad at myself. But what really kills me is the effect all of this has on my kids. George is taking it the hardest. On the rare occasion that I'm home, she's either holed up in her room, and acts like I don't exist. I just wish the Joker would give up, so I can see my family again.

All of a sudden, I looked out of my window that looks out into the police station. I saw George's friends Steve, Evan, and Benji running towards my office. I didn't see George with them, so I automatically knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?", I asked as the boys reached the door. I was sure I was shaking.

Evan spoke, out of breath. "George! She was kidnapped! Bank robbery!" No, he wasn't talking about Goldstone robbery was he? "Wait, calm down. Now what bank was it?", I asked. "Goldstone!", Benji said. "One of them took George!" I sank down in my. "We tried to get her back but all we got was her purse", Steve said, handing George's purse to me. "It was the Joker. Him and his men robbed that bank. The one person who was kidnapped was George.", I said. A look of shock washed over Evan, Benji, and Steve's faces. "Oh my God", Evan quietly said. "The Joker? The real Joker?!", Benji shouted. I nodded. "I can't believe he kidnapped my baby girl." I then picked up my phone to call Detective Bay. When he picked up, I said "Bay, regarding the Joker kidnapping, I need you to send out all of your units." I hung up and said to the boys "Do you boys want to help me get George back?"

George's POV

"Your partner in crime? What the hell are you taking about?", I said. "Well, I just knocked off some of my henchmen, so I need to make up for that!", the Joker said, laughing. He just killed his goons like that?! "You're crazy!", I shouted. But he laughed again. "I may have some wiring loose but hey, who doesn't?" He then grabbed my arm and pulled me with him. "Come on toots, we've got some business to take care of!", he said, licking his lips. Someone save me now, because I can see where this is going.

He dragged me to a garage where a shiny black Hummer was waiting. "Wow, nice Hummer", I said. "Get in the car!", the Joker demanded. Okay, forget what I said. Once I got inside on the passenger's side, he turned the car on ans sped off like a madman. Oh wait, he is a madman. The song Doomsday by Atreyu came blaring through the speakers as the Joker traveled through Gotham's streets at a high speed. He stopped at an abandoned warehouse and turned the car off. Seriously, these things must be everywhere in Gotham.

"Get out", he commanded, so I did. He then pulled out a handgun, cocked it, and handed it to me. "What the fuck do you want me to do with this?", I asked, carefully examining it. I've never held a gun before. "You're gonna stand by the door and look pretty. Of course, that comes naturally for you. But if someone tries to get inside, ya shoot. Capiche?", he said while laughing and licking his lips. What the hell is wrong with this guy? "You want me to shoot someone?!", I yelled. He shushed me. Kneeling down and moving his face closer to me while I slightly backed my head away, he whispered "Not so loud! And quit playin' dumb toots, ya know why I want ya to shoot."

I followed him up to the door. Before he went inside, the Joker said "You should really give the playing dumb thing a rest, cause I know you're a smart girl" What was he talking about? I'm just getting more and more confused. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He kissed my forehead and I pushed him off. "Get off of me!", I said. He slapped me again and went inside. I'm guessing I should give up on that. Now I was outside all by myself. At least it wasn't dark yet, because being outside alone at night scares the crap out me, especially being in a seedy place like this. I leaned against the doorway holding the gun and praying that no one would come around here. Well, except for the police, but that's beside the point. I don't want to shoot anyone. I may be a hateful person most of the time, but I could never take another human being's life. Which is why I'm so confused as to why the Joker is dragging me on his little crime spree. Obviously I'm not one of his goons. He could have tortured me for a while and killed me, which was his usual fashion, but he didn't. He could also hold me for ransom but as far as I knew, he wasn't.

As I was trying to make some sense out of this ordeal, I heard a series of gunshots coming inside the building, and a minute later, I saw the Joker walk nonchalantly out. "Hey toots", he said to me. "Is there any blood on me?" He turned around, thinking I was going to check for him. Yeah right. "Did you just murder people?", I shouted. "Yeah", he casually said. "How can you just kill off people like that you psycho! This isn't some T.V. show!", I threw my arms up in the air and forgetting that I was still holding the gun, I accidentally pulled the trigger and a loud BANG! filled the air. "OH SHIT!", I yelled and the Joker quickly grabbed the gun from me. Putting the safety on he said "Obviously you need a little lesson on how to handle a gun!" He laughed yet again.

The Joker walked to the Hummer and got in the driver's side, so I climbed in the passenger's side. I was sitting in the car, waiting for him to start the engine but he was just sitting there staring at me. I turned my head to look at him. He was smiling at me. I t wasn't the sadistic toothy grin, but it wasn't warm and comforting either. "Can I help you?", I asked with some annoyance in my voice. "Ya know", he said, propping his elbow on the back of seat "All you've been doing is insulting me." Wow, this guy's a real enigma because I'm even more confused. "What are you talking about?", I asked. He laughed and licked his lips. Okay, this lip licking thing is getting real annoying. "You fascinate me." This is really weird. I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing. The Joker turned around to face the steering wheel and turned the car on. The sounds of Stone Temple Pilot's Sex Type Thing filled the car. I couldn't help but nod my head and sing along because I love STP so much.

Then the lyrics suddenly hit me. "I am I am I am/ I said I wanna get next to you/ I said I wanna get close to you/ You wouldn't want me have to hurt ya too, hurt ya too?" and "I know you want what's on my mind/ I know you like what's on my mind/ I know it eats you up inside/ I know", Scott Weiland sang in his deep voice. I looked over at the Joker who had a maniacal grin on his face as he weaved in and out of traffic. He then shouted over the music "You'll be Bonnie and I'll be Clyde and together, we'll watch this city burn!" Oh joy, this is going to a wild ride.


	5. Lips Like Morphine

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Dark Knight characters. I do however own any original characters.**

**Thank you to White Trash Beautiful and SpottedHeart2646 for your great reviews. Keep them coming because they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Sorry I couldn't update for a while, my internet was down : ( ****But this chapter has plenty of action and something else wink, wink ; D**

**I also recommend you listen to the song Lips Like Morphine by Kill Hannah, it ties in with the chapter.**

**Also, here's a cool Dark Knight music video set to Breaking Benjamin's Firefly, a kickass song I use in this chapter. Here's the link: **/watch?v-bA62vwJQVU

"Together, we'll watch this city burn!" What exactly is he implying? I'm too afraid to ask. I'm also afraid he's going to crash this damn car because he narrowly avoided that a few times. Your luck has to run out sometime. "Who were those people in the warehouse?", I asked the Joker after the STP song was over. "Gamble's men. They wouldn't come out and play, so I had to go in myself!", he laughed so loud it made my ears hurt. "Who's Gamble?", I asked. "Mob leader. Works for the Falcone family. They think they run this city but they don't. I do." For once, he sounded serious because he didn't smile or laugh. "That bank earlier, _you _can't forget that!", he began. No shit. "Maroni, who's the head of the Falcones runs it, so I took what's rightfully mine!" I looked over at him. "So it's all about money to you." The Joker looked at me, confused. "No Georgina. It's not about money, it's about sending a message." Sending a message. What message was he trying to send? I'm fucked in the head so send me to the asylum?

Elsewhere at the Gotham City Police Department

"Do you boys want to help me?", Gordon asked Steve, Benji and Evan. "Of course we do, Commissioner! We'll do anything to find George", Steve said. Benji looked restless. "I just have to run to the bathroom real quick", he said and then took off to find the nearest restroom. He found one and walked inside. No one else was there. Perfect. Benji pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly searched through his contacts. When he found the right one, he put the phone up to his ear. After three rings, the person on the other line picked up. "Hello?", a young man said. "Bruce! It's Benji", Benji said. "Ah, my old cousin! What can I do ya for?", the man cheerfully said. "Um, listen. I need your help."

George's POV

I looked outside the car window. The sky was growing dark and I could hear some faint rumbles of thunder. Strange for this time of year, but the last few hours have been strange to say the least. So whatever. My thoughts were interrupted by gunshots. A bullet pierced through the windshield, followed by another, and then another, narrowly missing the Joker and me. I screamed.

"Damn it! Now I have to replace that windshield!", the Joker yelled. We're getting shot at and he's worried about his car?! Why am I not surprised? Before I could say anything, I felt my body being jerked to the right as he banged a U-turn. Mind you, this is in downtown Gotham, so there are cars and people everywhere. He turned so sharply that I banged my head on the window. I then heard a loud metal-on-metal crash and looked outside. Two cars smashed into each other head-on. The Joker caused and accident. "You wanna play? Come on!", he said to himself and turned on the radio at full blast. Firefly by Breaking Benjamin came on. Funny thing is, I've covered this song with my band for a few shows, and now I'm listening to it during a high-speed car chase with the Joker while getting shot at. It's fucking weird.

"I love this song!", the Joker exclaimed. He rolled down his window and hung the top half of his body outside, while still driving. "Come on, where are you? I want you to come out! Come on!", he yelled while firing a gun. I looked out the window and cars were scrambling to get out of the way, and people on the sidewalks screaming and running for cover. Then I saw flashes of light coming from a van on the opposite lane, followed by the sounds of gunshots. The Joker fired his gun but missed, hitting another car. As the driver of that car swerved to get out of the way, they crashed into a streetlight and the car went up in flames.

The Joker brought himself back inside, still holding onto his gun. "Shit, I missed!", he said with a shriek of his sinister laughter. With my heart beating so fast I could feel it trying to escape my chest, I said "What the hell is going on?!" The Joker laughed again. "They must work for Maroni! But I'll get 'em! Correction, you will!" He laughed and handed me the gun. I stared at him confused. "What?", I said breathlessly. "You heard me dollface!" I took the gun from him and he rolled down my window. I saw the van approaching from the other lane. "On the count of three, I want ya to shoot. One... two... three!", he yelled and I pulled the trigger as the van was only feet away from the Hummer. A deafening BANG! echoed through the car as the air was forced out of the van's tire. Not knowing where to shoot, I just went for it, and the bullet hit a tire.

Before I knew it, someone driving a big pickup truck tried to avoid hitting the van but lost control and barreled into it, forcing the van onto the sidewalk and pinned it against the wall of a building. I stared at the scene with my mouth gaping open until it was too far away to see. Did I just cause that? The Joker was laughing as usual. Turning onto a small street he said "I told you you'd get 'em!" I practically exploded with anger. "Why did you make me do that?!", I asked. He ignored me and pulled over. He shut the car off and licked his lips and stared at me, a look of lust drawn on his face. He laughed slightly and in a soft voice said "You deserve a kiss for that." Before I could protest, he moved himself over to my side and pinned me down to my seat, practically straddling me in the process. His lips crashed onto mine as one of his hands held my arm down, while the other was running through my hair. He forced his tongue into my mouth. I used my free hand to try to push him off, but it didn't work. The joker is just too strong. He responded by yanking on my hair, sending me groaning in pain. Of course he got a sick pleasure out of that, because I could hear him laughing into my mouth. He finally pulled away, got back in his seat, started the car, and drove off. We didn't say a word to each other.

I really hate saying this but minus the hair-pulling, I enjoyed that kiss. But why did I try pushing him off? More importantly, why did I like it? I'm not supposed to! The Joker is a sick, twisted criminal and I'm just me. A seventeen-year-old high school senior. So why did I enjoy his kiss? Is he forcing his influence on me, or am I allowing myself to fall for him, or is it both? Either way, his lips paralyzed me. Sure they were rough and he could really use some chapstick, but they were a like a drug giving me a strong high. His lips were like morphine.


	6. An Agent of Chaos

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any Batman characters but I do own any original characters.**

**Yay! I saw the Dark Knight for the fourth time last night. I swear that movie gets better every time. I'd also like to extend a big thank you to DobbysWerewolf, SpottedHeart2646 and White Trash Beautiful. You guys rock!**

At the Gotham City Police Department

"What are you talking about Benji?", Bruce Wayne asked over the phone. Him and Benji are cousins, and he was one of the few people who knew Bruce's 'Batman' secret. "The Joker kidnapped my friend during the bank robbery!", Benji exclaimed. "Georgina Gordon. Jim's daughter. So, you know him? I often help him as Batman", Bruce said. "Really? I was just talking to him. I'm at the police station now", Benji said. "What do you want me to do?", Bruce asked in a more serious tone. "I need the Batman to save my friend from the Joker." Bruce thought for a moment. "It's my duty to stop men like him. You can count on me Benji."

Benji left the bathroom after talking to Bruce. He saw Evan and Steve quickly walking towards him. "George is on the news!", Evan said and they quickly walked over to Gordon's office where his T.V. was on. A female reporter on the GCN network was talking, and a picture of George was on the upper left hand corner of the screen. "A seventeen-year-old girl was kidnapped earlier this afternoon during the Goldstone bank robbery. Kevin Pierce has more on that story. Kevin?" the screen was cut to a male reporter standing outside the massive bank. Crime scene tape and some police officers were visible in the background. "Maria, this bank behind me was a scene of chaos and anarchy only a few hours ago. Now there's speculation that the Gotham City criminal mastermind known only as the Joker was behind this , but we don't know for sure. We do know that a seventeen-year-old young woman named Georgina Gordon from Thompson was kidnapped during the robbery." The screen then cut to a frantic-looking middle aged woman." They were all wearing clown masks and one of the men just grabbed her when she was trying to get out the door! Her friends tried to pull her back, but some of the men knocked them out. After that, she was dragged to the back of the bank and that was the last I saw of her."

The screen cut back to the male reporter. "That was word from a witness who was in the bank this afternoon. If anyone has any information on the whereabouts of Georgina Gordon, they are asked to contact the Gotham City Police Department immediately." Gordon shut off the T.V. "It _was_ the Joker, I know it", he said, holding a cup of coffee. He looked outside the window and saw the sky was just dark enough. "Will you excuse me for a moment? I need to talk to someone." Gordon placed his coffee on his desk and rushed out of his office. He ran up to the roof of the police station and turned on the Bat-Signal. A cloudy image of a bat appeared on the night sky and within minutes, the Dark Knight showed up.

"I heard what happened", Batman said in his raspy voice. "She's my daughter", Gordon weakly said. "I know. Benji told me. He's my cousin and he knows about Batman." Gordon looked confused. "He asked me to help", Batman said. "I've sent all my units out with no leads. I want to go out, but the station won't let me. They say with the city in this state of chaos, they can't run the risk of having the new commissioner out on the streets.", Gordon said. "Don't worry Commissioner. I know how the Joker plays his games. I'll bring George back", Batman said. Gordon walked over to the edge of the building and looked out over Gotham City. All of the skyscrapers and smaller buildings were lit up as well as the streets below, making the city look like a small galaxy. "I'm not letting you do this alone", he began. "I'm coming with you." Gordon continued looking out onto the city, knowing his daughter was out there somewhere.

George's POV

Oh great, I'm on the news. I just love it when people talk about me. Anyways, I'm sitting in some room with a T.V. back at the Joker's hideout. He and his goons where cleaning and loading their weapons. I'm guessing something's going down. Can this day get any better?

The Joker walked over to the T.V. "They could have used a better picture!", he said with a laugh. Dick. He slapped me and pulled me up by my arm. "Come on boys! And lady! We're gonna have some fun!", he said and dragged me out of the room with his goons following. We ended up in the garage where the same black Hummer was waiting. The Joker opened the back door and threw me inside, and then got in himself. He sat down next to me, way to close for comfort. By now, his goons weren't wearing their clown masks, so I saw their faces. They were just four normal looking guys. I learned their names too. Bob, Sparky, Billy, and Joe. Bob appeared to be the Joker's right hand man. Sparky cracked a lot of jokes, but always got shot down by the Joker. Billy was the youngest I think, so he was the bitch of the group. And Joe was just there. He didn't say much, but he always had a mean look on his face. I'm sure if I pissed him off, I'd be setting off a bomb.

Billy and Sparky sat in the back with the Joker and me, Joe sat up front, and Bob drove. "Where are we going?", I frantically asked. The men laughed. "We're goin' on a highway to hell!", Sparky shouted. His jokes are terrible. The Joker rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Shut up!", he yelled over to Sparky, who looked down at his feet. I kinda feel bad for him, the way the Joker denounces him all the time.

The Joker moved his mouth close to my ear and said "We're gonna give Harvey Dent a little surprise. He's doin' a press conference on _you_!" He laughed. Wow. I never thought _the _Harvey Dent, Gotham's white knight would be talking about me. I also never thought my name and my picture would be all over the news, even though this 'kidnapped' fame isn't the kind one would hope for. "Why do you have to do this? What do you expect to gain?", I asked the Joker, looking into his eyes. I'm not gonna let myself fall for him like I stupidly started to do last chapter. He seemed a little taken back by my question. "Always asking questions, isn't that sweet?" he moved closer to me. "I'm an agent of chaos, my dear. I'll introduce a little anarchy and upset the established order. I'll show ya that when the chips are down, these uh civilized people will eat each other alive."

"You won't keep me for long. My dad will find me", I boldly stated. Apparently, the Joker didn't like that because he grabbed my jaw with one hand and quickly took out his knife and placed it in the corner of my mouth. In a borderline demonic voice he said "Daddy's never gonna find you." I grabbed onto his arms and tried to pry them off to no avail. A few tears escaped from my eyes and the Joker wiped one of them away with his thumb. "I haven't seen you smile at all today sweetheart. So lets put a smile on that face!", he growled. "Come on boss, don't do that", Billy pleaded much to my surprise. The Joker looked over at Billy. "Well, well. Aren't you a knight in shining armor coming to save the damsel in distress", the Joker said. He moved the blade away from my mouth and let go of his grip on my face. "I'm not gonna carve your face because it's just too pretty!", he said to me and then turned his attention to Billy, a look of hatred in his eyes. "As for you, uh three strikes and you're out. You're on strike one."

I gave Billy a sincere and thankful look and mouthed the words 'thank you' to him. He's not a bad guy, so I have no idea why he's working for the Joker. He mouthed the words 'no problem' and gave me a warm smile. I couldn't help but smile back. Then I realized that was the first time I smiled in hours.


	7. No Hope for Gotham City

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any Dark Knight characters but I own George and any other original characters.**

**A big thank you to SpottedHeart2646, Obe1ne and kimm4580. You guys pwn! : D sorry that this chapter's kinda short**

At the Gotham City Police Department

District Attorney Harvey Dent brushed off his dark suit and opened the door to the police station's press conference room. The reporters and photographers went crazy screaming his name and snapping pictures. "Harvey, Harvey!" and "Mr. Dent!", was what he heard, making his way up the platform. He stood behind the podium and looked out into the crowd, the flashes from the numerous cameras blinding him. Behind Harvey stood Mayor Garcia, Commissioner Gordon, and two security guards.

Harvey waited for everyone to settle down. Gaining his composure, he said "The night is darkest just before the dawn, and I promise you, the dawn is coming. This right now is the darkest part of the night. As you all know, a teenage girl was kidnapped during the Goldstone bank robbery today. We are almost positive that the Joker was behind this. But I assure all of you citizens of Gotham that he will be in police custody in no time. He has spilled enough blood and destroyed way too many lives. We will find this criminal known only as the Joker and bring him to justice. The light of the morning will come."

Harvey slightly turned to face Gordon. "Would you like to say a few words Commissioner?", he asked. Gordon straightened out his tie and warily approached the podium looking a bit uneasy. "You might not know this, but Georgina Gordon is my daughter." The crowd of reporters went wild, standing up and asking questions. Harvey moved close to the podium and asked everyone to settle down. Gordon gave him a thankful nod and continued. "Gordon is a fairly common last name after all." He then focused his attention on the video cameras in the back of the room, hoping that the Joker might be watching the press conference on T.V. "If you kidnapped my daughter and you're watching this, please bring her back safely", he pleaded.

George's POV

The Hummer came to a sudden halt outside the police station. I looked outside the car window and into the big plate glass ones of the conference room. Inside I saw a bunch of reporters and photographers. Moving my gaze to up to the podium, I saw Mayor Garcia, Harvey Dent... and my dad! I wish I could just run out of this car and into his arms. But I knew that couldn't happen, thanks to the damn Joker. He probably brought me here to torture me. You know, make me think that I can be free from his clutches. "Betcha wish you could run inside and give daddy a big hug!", the Joker said with a laugh. "But I'm not gonna let you because you're mine now. I'm never gonna let ya go toots!" I glared at him. I hated it when he called me toots. "You'll never get away with this you fucking asshole!", I yelled, tears forming in my eyes. Um, I probably shouldn't have said that last part because he grabbed me by the neck and pulled me close to his face. "Hmm, I still like that fight in ya, but I don't like you insulting me!", the Joker said, accentuating the last part with a deeper voice. He threw my head against the window and when I pulled my head up to rub the sore spot, he slapped me so hard that my face shot to the side. "Now what did we learn today class? Hmm? Never talk back to the teacher!", he said, growling the last part. I buried my face in my hands and cried.

The Joker rolled down the window and fired a bullet into the police station. The windowpane shattered into a million pieces. I saw a person fall to the floor. My guess is they got shot. Everyone's attention was turned to the Joker, who was hanging outside the window. "Harvey, Harvey, Harvey Dent! Mayor Garcia! Commissioner Gordon! You no longer have to speculate because I have your precious little George! And guess what? I'm not givin' her back!", he said laughing. My dad tried to run after him, but Garcia and Harvey held him back. I didn't understand why until the two security guards charged after the Joker, who shot both of them dead. He then pointed the gun to the podium and fired. I saw Garcia clutch onto his upper arm, a look of pure pain on his face.

Bob started to drive away and the Joker, who was still hanging outside the window yelled "Let that be a lesson to ya boys! I run this city now!" I looked over at Billy, who gave me a sympathetic look. The Joker climbed back inside the car. He caught sight of me silently crying, so he pulled me into his embrace. Oh my God, he really needs to wash his clothes! They smell like my brother's dirty laundry after it's been sitting in his room for a week. The Joker stroked my hair and rested his chin on top of my head. What the hell is going on? "It's okay George", he cooed. "You're gonna spend the rest of you're life with me!"

Back at the GCPD

Gordon sent out more officers in their cruisers, who were stationed all over the city, wherever the Joker might be. Since the press conference was being broadcast live, the little stunt that he pulled was seen by everyone watching. The citizens of Gotham were now on the lookout for the Joker.

"He got away. And he killed two security guards and a reporter, and injured the mayor", Gordon said to Harvey. "The Joker can't run forever, Jim. We'll find your daughter and lock that bastard in Arkham for the rest of his life", Harvey said. Gordon gave him a slight smile. "Well like your campaign slogan says, I believe in Harvey Dent." Harvey laughed a little. "You know Jim, if there's anyone we can count on," Harvey began. "It's Batman", Gordon said, finishing his sentence.

In the Batcave beneath Wayne Manor

"The Batmobile sir", said Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's trusted butler. A garage door opened, revealing a dark beast of a car. It was black in color and looked like a cross between a sports car and a Hummer. "Thanks Alfred", Batman said. Alfred touched his shoulder, stopping him from getting inside. "The best of luck to you", Alfred said, a look of sincerity in his eyes. "I'll do my best", Batman replied, then took off in the Batmobile.

Alfred was now alone in the Batcave. "If Master Wayne can't take down the Joker, then there's no hope for Gotham City." He shut off the lights and left, en empty darkness filling the cave.


	8. Too Scared to Run

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any Batman characters. I own any characters that are not from the Batman universe.**

**Thank you to BrownEyedDevil, It'slikeAna, and SpottedHeart2646 for your lovely reviews/ favorite story adds/ story alerts : )**

**I listened to An Evening With El Diablo by Chevelle when I was writing this chapter. It describes the effect the Joker is having on George, so check it out, it's a good song.**

Downtown Gotham City at night. It was such a beautiful thing with all the skyscrapers and lights, the blinking airplanes overhead leaving and taking off from the airport, the cars and people moving about. I wanna desperately leave Thompson and move here. Steve, Evan, Benji and I will live near each other and play our music together as a band. Then we'll get discovered by a big music producer. We'll record albums, tour around the world, be on magazine covers, on T.V., and on advertisements.

Sorry I'm sounding a little crazy, but I'm trying to cling onto the few things that are keeping me sane and optimistic. Even though I'm the most pessimistic person. But there comes a time in one's life when one really has to look on the bright side of things. Like right now. When the Joker has his arm around me and I'm breathing in his stench. Now's the time for me to will myself through this and sing a positive song in my head.

The words that the Joker said earlier were still running through my mind. 'I'm an agent of chaos my dear. I'll introduce a little anarchy and upset the established order. I'll show ya that when the chips are down, these uh civilized people will eat each other alive.' So is that why he's running around killing people and blowing things up? Because the Joker wants to overthrow the government? That's the vibe I'm getting.

The Joker pulled me closer to him and much to my disgust, whispered in my ear "Take it all in George. We'll rule this city together!" He licked his lips. "Uh, I'm not exactly the 'leader' type", I said. He slapped me across the face again. I should probably stop acting like a smart-ass, its not helping me at all. "Now you listen here!", the Joker suddenly snapped, and grabbed my jaw with his purple gloved hand. "You're gonna play by _my _rules and you're gonna like it! Is that crystal clear?", he growled. I quickly nodded, my heart beating fast. The Joker licked his lips and laughed. "You're so beautiful when you're scared", he said, stroking my cheek.

"We're here", Bob yelled from the driver's seat. I looked out the window and saw, you guessed it. An abandoned warehouse. "They're all in there", the Joker said to himself, licking his lips in excitement. Who's in there? I'm not going to ask because I really don't want to get physically harmed again. So I'm going to assume it's a group of mob members. "We're right on time boss", Sparky said. The Joker laughed. "It's not the Fourth of July, but you're gonna see a spectacular fireworks display!", he exclaimed to me. "You're gonna blow that up?!", I asked. The Joker laughed that twisted, maniacal laugh and said "Of course I am! Like I said, it's gonna be a wondrous display. And it's all for you." I looked into his black eyes and saw something, but I couldn't make it out. I removed my gaze from his and stared at the floor. Is he trying to impress me? Because I'm fine with a mix CD or a nice dinner. I'm pretty low maintenance, so a guy doesn't have to blow up a building with people inside for me.

The Joker's goons stepped out of the car, walked around to the back, and started to unload boxes of something, I couldn't see what it was. Probably explosives. The Joker didn't move and still had his arm around me. "Listen, filling this place with bombs is gonna take a while, and uh I don't want ya to run away because I'll be heartbroken if ya miss the show. So I'm gonna leave ya here with Billy while me and the rest of them are inside setting up." He grabbed my wrist and forced me out the door. Pinning me up against the side of the Hummer, he said "Remember one thing, toots. If ya run, I'll find you. Maybe not tonight, maybe not next week, maybe not even next year. But ya can't hide. Because you and me, we're star-crossed lovers! Like Romeo and Juliet!" I merely looked at him, confused. He ran his eyes up and down my body with a smile wide enough to cover the scars on his cheeks. He turned his attention over to Billy, who was busy unloading boxes of explosives. "You, you're gonna watch her!" Billy walked over to me and grabbed my arm.

Once the Joker and his men were inside, Billy let go of his grip on my arm. "I'd really hate to do this, but if you run..." He waved a gun in his hands. "I get your point", I said. Truth is, I'm too scared to run. If I run, I have a strong feeling that The Joker will stick to his word and find me. After a moment of silence, Billy spoke up. "Look, I'm sorry he's doing this to you", I looked up at him. Why was one of the Joker's henchmen showing me sympathy? "Do you know why he is?", I asked. Billy shook his head. "When it comes to the Joker, nobody knows why he does what he does. He's not even in this business for the money. And he's not holding you for ransom either, he told us that."

Now I'm even more confused. If it's not about the money, then why is he still keeping me here with him, alive. "Is he doing it to strike a nerve with my father?", I asked. Billy shrugged his shoulders. "As far as I know, he's not. To be honest, I have no idea. Um, don't hate me if I say this", he began, a wary look on his face. I smiled slightly. "Try me", I said. "I think he's taken a liking to you."

I threw my head back and sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that." I wasn't in the mood to talk about this, so I changed the subject. "Can I ask you a question, Billy?" "Sure, what do you want to know?", he asked. I hesitated for a moment, thinking my question might be in bad taste. "Why are you working for the Joker? I mean, you're a nice guy and he's, well, not. To say the least." Billy took in a deep breath and let it out. "When I was 13, my parents died. I had no living relatives, so I was put in foster care. I hung out with the wrong crowd and did stuff I shouldn't have. I was in a gang, and the Joker was one of the leaders. He looked out for me, like the big brother I never had. From then on, whenever he moved up in the ranks, he took me with him. So here I am."

I quickly said "I'm so sorry", and looked down. "Don't worry about it, George", he said. This was surprising. I would never picture the Joker as the 'big brother' type, or any type that involved caring about someone. Which is making me think: does the Joker have a normal human being's heart that's capable of loving and caring? Is he just putting on this facade of a psychotic murderer who doesn't care about anything and has no empathy in order to hide something within himself? I hope my psychology class I took last year can help me out.

Billy quickly grabbed my arm and I didn't understand why until I saw the Joker and his goons exit the warehouse. "Ah, there's my little gumdrop!", the Joker said, licking his lips. Gumdrop? Who the hell says gumdrop? He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach. Pressing his head against mine, he spoke into my ear. "You get a front row seat to the fireworks!" He moved his head away from mine. "Joe! Hand it over!", he called over to Joe. The Joker pressed his head against mine again and held out a small contraption roughly the size of a cell phone. It had blinking lights and a key in the side. "I'm gonna let _you_ set them off!" I gulped. There was no way he wanted _me _to kill those people in the warehouse, right?

Wrong.

"I-I-I ca-can't", I stuttered. The Joker laughed into my ear. "Oh yes you can! And ya will! Hmm?", he said, and shook the detonator in front of me. I really have no choice, do I? So I slowly took it from his hand. "Take the key out and the place goes boom!", he said. I stared down at it, the lights blinking furiously at me. My hands were shaking as they held onto the small machine. The cold sweat forming on them might cause it to fall to the ground. I noticed that due to the lack of light around, the burgundy enamel on my fingernails was as dark as the Joker's eyes.

"Will ya do it already?!", the Joker snapped, making me jump a little. "Come on, the blow the damn place up!", Bob yelled. "You stay outa this!", the Joker yelled back. He turned his attention back to me. "Come on dollface, I want ya to do it!" Not wanting to see myself doing this, I closed my eyes. I took in a deep breath and removed the key from the detonator. The sounds of an explosion and shattering glass and a bright orange fiery light forced my eyes open. I stood watching in horror as the warehouse burned. I just killed the people inside. "Isn't it just beautiful?", the Joker said into my ear.

Out of nowhere, a menacing voice replied "Not as beautiful as the uniform you're gonna be wearing at Arkham!" The Joker abruptly let go of his grip on me. I quickly turned around to see who that voice belonged to.

My eyes had to adjust to the figure because he was wearing all black. Once my sight was fixed, I gasped. It was the Batman.


	9. A Picture to the Past

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any Batman characters. I do own George and any original characters.**

**Thank you to SpottedHeart2646 and Oxymoron24 for your reviews and favorite story adds! **

**Also, I'm going on vacation to Tampa so I won't be able to update until probably Sunday : ( but I promise the next chapter will be epic!**

"Well hello Batsy! Did ya enjoy the fireworks!", the Joker playfully asked Batman. Batman charged after him, knocking him to the ground. "Oh come on why do you have to do that? I missed ya Batsy, We haven't had a play date in a while!", the Joker said, pushing him off with all his strength.

Bob and Joe quickly grabbed me by my arms, with Billy and Sparky running ahead of us, and led me away from the conflict. Away from freedom. I tried with all my might to break free, but they were very strong men and their grip on me was tight.

"Where is she?!", Batman angrily growled at the Joker. "Where is who? Ya need to help me out here because 'she' could be anyone", the Joker replied. "You know who I'm talking about! Georgina, the girl you kidnaped during your bank robbery!" The Joker put his index finger up to his chin as if he was thinking. "Oh yeah, I remember now! Sorry Bats, but ya can't have her. She's mine!" He kicked Batman hard in the stomach, knocking him down. He stomped his foot on top of him and smiled down at him. "Aren't ya cute Batsy! Trying to take my girl away from me!"

Meanwhile, Bob and Joe dragged me back to the Hummer and they, along, with Billy, held me down in the backseat while Sparky drove it to the back of the warehouse. "Let me go! Let me out of this fucking car!", I yelled, kicking and pushing, wanting the Batman to save me from the Joker. Bob laughed. "Yeah, like we're gonna let you go. The Joker would kill us!", he said. There's just no getting out of this.

Back to Batman and the Joker

The Joker still had his foot clamped on Batman's stomach, so Batman grabbed the Joker's ankle and forced him down. He rolled on top of him and punched the Joker in the face. He merely laughed it off. "You're never gonna get away with this, Joker!", Batman growled, and punched him again. The Joker licked his blood off. "Why? Are you gonna kill me?", he mocked. "Oh wait, no you're not! Cause that's your little rule that you'll never break. Even for the uh, innocent little damsel in distress." The Joker laughed.

With a swift motion, the Joker punched Batman in the mouth and pushed him off. "Remember Batsy, if ya want the girl back, you have to break your one rule! That's the only way you can get her!", he said and rushed off laughing.

Batman stood up wiping the blood off his face. He narrowed his dark brown eyes in the direction the Joker ran. "The nights not over yet. And I'll never break my rule."

George's POV

I heard the car door open and saw the Joker standing outside, his eyes fixed on me, smiling as usual. "It's about time you showed up. This chick's a little firecracker", Bob said to him. However by now, I had given up trying to escape. The Joker licked his lips hungrily. "That's what I like about her", he said. I glared at him with a disgusted look on my face. He climbed inside and Joe and Bob moved out of the way so he could sit next to me. Lovely. Bob, Joe, and Sparky switched places so Bob was behind the wheel, Joe was sitting next to him, and Sparky was sitting in the back with Billy, the Joker, and me.

We drove in silence back to the Joker's hideout. Once we arrived there, he dragged me out of the car and ran his eyes up and down my body. "You're not dressed up, but we can fix that! Billy, take her inside!", he said. Billy gently grabbed my arm and led me inside the warehouse that the Joker called home.

I followed him up the oh-so familiar two flights of stairs and down the long dark hallway which led to the Joker's bedroom. "What's going on?", I asked Billy. "We're going to a club to take care of some business. There's a change of clothes for you on the bed.", he replied. "He _does_ know I'm not twenty-one, right?" Billy smirked as he opened the door to the Joker's room. "You'd be surprised at how many things he knows. The guy's a crazy genius. Oh and about the whole you're-not-twenty-one thing, don't worry. He's got connections at this place." I warily stepped inside. "I'll be outside", Billy said and shut the door.

Oh shit. 'You'd be surprised at how many things he knows.' Does the Joker have a record on me or something? Did he have spies following me around? Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me at all. I pushed the thought in the back of my head and walked over to the bed. Lying on top of the neatly spread out purple comforter was a black bustier with short sleeves, tight black boot-cut jeans, A purple leather blazer, and black peep-toe pumps. I picked up the bustier with a grimace on my face. It looked uncomfortable. I put it down and picked up one of the pumps. Examining it, I saw that the shoes were Christian Louboutins. How did he get such expensive shoes? Oh wait, he's the Joker and from what I've seen, he does whatever the hell he wants.

I sighed and placed the shoe back on the bed. I looked around the room and remembered the thought I had earlier. You know, the one where I theorized that 'the Joker' was just and act, and there's a real person underneath all that make up. So I darted my eyes around, looking for something that could hold personal items. But this room is empty except for the bed and the T.V. I kneeled down and looked under the bed, but there was nothing there but dust. I stood up and turned around, and the closet door caught my eye. I opened the door and all I saw was the blue shirt, black pants, and black blazer that the Joker wore earlier today, hanging up. I looked further inside, but I found nothing.

I sighed in disappointment. But then something deep inside the closet, near a corner caught my eye. Bending down and picking it up, I saw that it was a photograph. I wiped off some of the dusty film and took in every detail. I first noticed the background, everyone would. It was Cinderella's Castle at Disney World set against a cloudless blue sky. The subject in front of it was a small group of people with big smiles on their faces. I saw a middle-aged balding man with his arm around a similarly aged woman with shoulder-length blonde hair. They must be husband and wife. Next to the woman stood a teenage boy with light brown hair. Next to the man stood a beautiful young woman with long, wavy brown hair. She appeared to be a few years older than the teenage boy. Standing in front of the four people stood a blond boy who appeared to be about nine or ten years old. They look like a family, and this picture must have been taken on their vacation. I turned the photo around, looking for a date on the back. 03/12/01 it said.

I turned it over again and I found my eyes fixed on the teenage boy, so I studied his features. He was really cute, and he looked familiar. That smile... Is this the Joker? It would make sense considering this picture is in his closet. But right here in my hands, I may have proof that the Joker was once a normal person with a family. Some tears welled up in my eyes as I looked at the happy faces of the family, at the sincerely smiling face of the Joker, who was probably my age when this was taken. I couldn't help but smile along with the family.

But soon I snapped back into reality when I remembered that Billy was waiting outside the door. So I laid the picture on the bed and took off my sneakers, socks, hoodie, cami, and jeans. Realizing that I was going to be wearing a bustier, I took off my bra. Which means that I'm standing half-naked by myself in the Joker's bedroom. Wow, this is odd.

I zipped up the bustier on the side and looked down at my chest. I was impressed at how it hiked up my modest A-cups. I put on the jeans, which much to my shock, fit me perfectly. I always have a hard time finding jeans that fit right. I slipped on the high heels, and put the purple leather jacket on. I took the ponytail holder out of the half-up style I was wearing and shook my hair out. Then, I picked up the photo and slipped it inside the inside pocket of the jacket. You never know, I might need it at some point.

When I took a step, I almost fell. These damn shoes are high, so I have to be careful. I opened the door and was greeted by Billy. "Comfortable?", he joked, looking at my shoes. I gave him a playful smirk. "Yes, totally", I sarcastically said.

When we made it to the exit, Billy took my arm and walked me over to the Hummer. He opened the back door and I got inside. Sitting down and looking up at the man next to me, my breath caught in my throat. He smiled down at me, his facial scars on full display. He had dark brown, almost black eyes, his green-tinted hair was combed back, and he was wearing a dapper black suit. It took me a few moments to realize that I was staring at the Joker sans make up, as well as the teenage boy in the picture.


	10. Love in this Club?

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any Batman characters but I do own any original characters such as George.**

**Alright, so I didn't go to Tampa because of that hurricane. But I went to Niagara Falls in Canada instead so it's all cool :)**

**Anyways, sorry I couldn't update until now and thank you to SpottedHeart2646, STOPxxhammertime, gerardlover123, Forts, MorbidWerewolf, and nocoldwater. You are all amazing at life! :P**

**Also, I listened to Blackest Eyes by Porcupine Tree when I wrote this. To me, it describes the Joker perfectly and what George is starting to think about him. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

"What's the matter toots? Ya look like you've seen a ghost!", the Joker said with a laugh. "Uh, n-nothing!", I stuttered. Seeing his face without the make up, I thought he was very handsome, even with the scars that formed a smile across his cheeks. It was kind of intimidating. His gaze drifted from my eyes down to my chest. "Impressive", he said, licking his lips. Oh man, I just love being gawked at like a piece of meat so I pulled my jacket closed.

You know, without the I'm-a-heroin-addicted-clown make up, it's weird to think of this man as the Joker. He looks like he should have a real name, not a name like "The Joker." He also looks vaguely normal if you don't notice the green hair and scars. "You're just gonna love the nightclub we're going to. It's young and trendy!", he said, slipping his arm around my shoulder. Now George, refrain from any smart-ass remarks or you'll get it. So I said "Really", in a flat, uninterested voice.

Of course with my luck, that was met with a slap to the face. The Joker then moved my hair off my shoulder and snuggled his head in the crook of my neck. He actually looked clean and freshly showered, and smelled of expensive cologne. "You're just so hard to please. But I'm not gonna give up", he softly spoke into my ear and took my hand in his. I tried to break my hand away from his rough, un-moisturized one, but his grip was too strong. "I'll never give up. I'm a man of my word!"

Meanwhile at the Gotham City Police Department

"Commissioner! We've got them!", Detective Ling announced as she ran into Gordon's office, her black hair swaying back and fourth. "They're at the old warehouse on McCarthy St. We have cruisers and S.W.A.T. teams surrounding the area." Gordon quickly put on his jacket. By now, Evan, Benji, and Steve had gone home. The police were having almost no luck at finding George. Making his way to the door, Gordon said "This is where I come in." Ling stood in the doorway, blocking his exit. "Commissioner, it's much to dangerous for you to be risking your life like this! This is the time When Gotham needs you the most." Ling was a smart and headstrong woman who worked her way to get to where she was, so she wasn't used to pleading. But desperate times call for desperate measures. "This is the time when my daughter needs me the most!", Gordon shot back. Ling really couldn't argue with that. "This is the Joker we're dealing with, Commissioner. So be careful. And good luck." She gave him a reassuring look and moved out of his way. Gordon nodded. "I'm not coming back without her." With that, he took off, leaving Detective Ling alone in the doorway. "Let's hope Georgina's just as stubborn as her dad."

George's POV

As Bob pulled up to the warehouse courtyard's exit, we were met with a vast array of S.W.A.T. teams and police officers holding out their guns and taking cover behind the opened doors of their cruisers. "We've got you surrounded, Joker. You can't go anywhere", one of the cops spoke over a megaphone. "Give the girl to us and everything will be fine. We can even get you psychiatric help if you want."

The Joker looked like he was actually considering this offer. For the first time today, I had hope. Hope that the teenage boy from the picture would come shining through this monster called the Joker. I looked him in the eye and said "You should listen to them, they know what they're talking about. Don't you want to get help?" He didn't say anything, so I continued. "You don't have to live your life like this." My heart was pounding as I anxiously awaited his reply. The Joker burst out in a fit of laughter. So much for that. "You're so cute when you're trying to act smart! But ya really have no idea what you're talking about. Those uh, cops out there, they're the real bad guys. They make ya think that everything will be peachy when it never will. And me, I'm just a guy showing the world their true colors. So who's the real bad guy, hmm? Me thinks its them and your daddy."

I glared at him, the hate brewing inside of me. No one talks about my dad like that and gets away with it, not even the Joker. "How dare you say that about my father! You have no right to! He's an honest and good man, not a sick fuck like you!", I yelled at him. Everyone else in the car was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. The Joker quickly climbed on top of me and punched me in the face. A few tears escaped my eyes as I massaged the cheek that he hit. His face was only centimeters away from mine and I could feel his hot breath on my lips. "Some people might call me a sick fuck but like I said before, I'm really just an agent of chaos. And the thing about chaos is, its fair. Don't worry Georgie, in time you'll see. Is that clear?"

I quickly nodded, forcing back more tears. "You should really stop crying. You'll ruin your make up", The Joker said, stroking my sore cheek. "Oh and about that little negotiation thing you were trying to pull, it's not gonna work. I love my life!" With that, he grabbed a gun and pulled himself halfway out the window. "Sorry boys!", he yelled to the cops. "I don't need help, but thanks for the offer! And the girl, yeah she's coming with me." He fired a few rounds and I saw some cops hit the ground. The other cops responded by shooting at the Joker, but he climbed back inside the Hummer before he got hit. "First the Batman wants you and now it's the cops. You're little miss popularity!", the Joker said to me, laughing.

"This is your last chance, Joker. You either let her go, or we come in and get her", the cop with the megaphone said. Bob hit the gas pedal and I felt my body being forced into my seat. He plowed through the cruisers as the cops scrambled to get out of the way, while the far away ones and the S.W.A.T. teams shot at the car. Everyone in the car ducked, and Bob was barely looking out the windshield, trying to evade the gunshots.

I heard glass shatter and felt the pieces land on top of me. I looked up and saw that the window was shot out. More shots rang out, but most of the bullets missed the car, while some hit the side with a loud metallic thud. Once Bob made it past the rows of cruisers and S.W.A.T. trucks, the Joker yelled out the window. "That's the thing you should know about me. I never negotiate!" He followed that with his trademark psychotic laughter.

I sat up and brushed the broken glass off of me, while my heart rate slowly returned to a normal pace. I glanced at my watch. 9:47 it said. This is going to be a long night.

Gordon's POV

In his car on the way to 33 McCarthy St., the address of the Joker's warehouse hideout, Gordon was informed of the scene that had just occurred. Three cops had been shot dead by the Joker and four were injured.

Gordon parked his car and found the nearest detective at the scene. "Commissioner," the detective said with a confused look on his face. "What are you doing here? It's too dangerous." Gordon wasn't in the mood to play any games. "Just tell me exactly what happened", he said. "Well, our little friend the Joker came out with his buddies in their car and shot at the cops. Killed three, injured four. Then he took off and went straight through the cruisers." The detective pointed to the smashed up police cars. "Odd thing is, all of the officers were wearing their bulletproof vests, but the Joker managed to shoot them in the head without positioning his gun." Gordon let out a long sigh. "He got away twice but third time's a charm. He can't run forever.

George's POV

The Hummer was in a really shitty condition now, but Bob still managed to get it downtown. He turned onto a block that held most of Gotham City's exclusive nightclubs. I looked outside and saw dressed-up twentysomethings waiting in the clubs' lines. The night was just starting. Bob pulled over to the curb and shut off the car. Him, Joe, Billy, Sparky, the Joker, and me got out of the car. The Joker grabbed my arm and walked me down the street to a club called Tequila Sunset. I've heard of this place before. It's one of those exclusive clubs where you have to "know somebody" to get in.

The bouncer stepped aside to let us in. I heard loud trance music blaring through the speakers and saw laser lights scanning the crowds. We were up on a balcony of some sorts. The dance floor was below us. It was only 10:30-ish, but the club was packed.

People were drinking and making out in the booths, and the Joker found an empty one and sat me down in it. His goons had gone off in different directions, probably to "take care of business." "Ya look like ya need a drink!", the Joker yelled over the loud music. He was right, I really could use some booze right now, but I don't want anything clouding my judgement. After all, one drink leads to another, which leads to another, which leads to another. Plus, I could do without a hangover. I have enough of a headache as it is.

I crossed my arms and didn't look at him. "No", I said. "Ah, fuck it. Get me a vodka Red Bull.", I said, changing my mind. I'm probably gonna need the Red Bull. Like I said before, it's gonna be a long night. The Joker walked over to the bar and I stared at him and the bartender like a hawk, making sure they didn't slip anything in my drink.

The trance song came to an end, and Love in this Club by Usher and Young Jeezy took its place. The Joker turned his head to face me, and he had the biggest smile on his face.

_If ya didn't know you're the only thing that's on my mind/ 'Cause the way I'm starin' at ya got me wanna give it to ya all night_

I became entranced in his gaze.

_Lookin' in your eyes while you on the other side/ I can't take it no more, baby I'm comin' for you_

He walked over with our drinks, his eyes still locked on mine. I felt my breathing get heavier and I snapped out of my hypnotized state. The Joker placed the drinks on the table and sat down in front of me. I examined the drink, sniffing it, and and holding it up so I could see the bottom of the glass.

He laughed. "I didn't slip anything in it. What kind of person do you think I am?" Is that a serious question? I glanced up at him and took a sip. I then felt a hand grab my arm and yank me out of my seat, causing me to throw my glass on the table. I looked over at the Joker and saw that someone was dragging him too. Two burly men had us by the arms as we struggled to get free. They led us to the back of the club, opened a door, threw us inside, closed it, and locked it. Total darkness surrounded us.

"What the fuck just happened?!", I yelled. I heard the Joker fumbling around for something and a dim light flooded the room. I looked around. It was old, dusty, and looked like it could have been an office in it's better days. Hearing loud bumping and grunting noises, I turned around and saw the Joker banging on, kicking, and cursing out the door. But he couldn't get it open, the door was made out of solid steel. He finally gave up after a few minutes and slid down the door, his face dripping with sweat and his chest moving up and down from his heavy breathing. Not knowing what to do and feeling really awkward, I walked over to the other side of the room and sat up against the wall. I could hear the bass coming from the dance floor.

The Joker spoke suddenly, took off his jacket and threw it on the floor, and undid his tie. "For the first time, they got me." I looked at him. For once, he looked upset. "Who's they?", I asked. "Maroni and Gambol. I've never been defeated before but look at me! I'm locked in a room! I don't even have my make up with me!", the Joker yelled, making me jump a little.

"Defeat happens to everyone at some point. You can't go through life succeeding at everything", I said. I was waiting for him to slap, punch, or yell at me, but he didn't do anything. He just sat there.

After a minute-long silence, I spoke again. "What's your name?" Whoa, where did that come from? I guess it just popped up in my head. The Joker gave me a strange look. He must have been just as confused as me. "What?", he asked. I mustered up enough courage to walk over to him. "You know, your name. I'm Georgina Gordon and you are-", I said, waiting for his reply. The Joker stood up and had a wary look on his face. This is the first time I've seen him act like a normal human. He looked like he didn't trust me but after a moment, he said "Jack Napier."

I was now standing across from him. "Jack, can I ask you a question?", I said. He didn't say anything, but waited for me to continue. "How did you get those scars?" Jack looked down and then looked up at me again. He sighed and said "When I was a kid, my father was involved in the mob. He was a great man and he was always good to our family, but he got in some deep shit. His boss has the idea that my dad told the family too much information, so he had some of his men kill my dad, my mom, my sister, and my brother. They gave me these scars and left me for dead, but I was the only one who survived."

I noticed tears welling up in Jack's eyes, and a wave of guilt washed over me. This is all so surreal. The Joker, who represents everything evil and immoral is getting emotional in front of me. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea", I said. I pulled out the photograph from the inside pocket of my jacket pocket. "Do you wanna see this?", I asked gently as I handed the picture to him. Jack grabbed it out of my hand. I closed my eyes and waited for a punch or slap, but nothing came. So I opened one eye and saw a tear slide down Jack's cheek as he stared at the picture. My other eye shot open in surprise. "Where did you get this?", he asked. Oh shit, now I have to explain this. "Uh, in your closet. I wasn't um, sneaking around, I just-" Jack put his hand up, signaling me to stop talking, so I did. "This is us at Disney World. I was sixteen." He positioned the picture in his hands so I could see it. "That's my dad, my mom, me, my sister Lauren, and my brother Jason."

I gazed into Jack's eyes and bit my lower lip. Seeming to have a mind of their own, my fingertips ran up and down the scars on his cheeks. He looked surprised and confused, and flinched a little. "Does it hurt?", I asked in a soft voice. "No, I'm just not used to it", Jack responded. My index finger lightly grazed the small scar on his lower lip and our faces moved closer to each others. My hands moved away from his face and my arms snaked around his neck. Our lips met and Jack's arms wrapped around my back, one of hands cupped the back of my neck.

I slid my tongue across his bottom lip, he parted his mouth, and my tongue slipped inside. Jack deepened the kiss by pulling me in closer and one of his hands slipped into the small of my back. Our tongues danced around each others. I ran my fingers through his hair and grazed my hands across his cheeks before we pulled away.

_Swim with me into your blackest eyes..._


	11. Beautiful Little Fool

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any Batman characters, but I do own any original characters and the plot.**

**Sorry I couldn't update for a while, school just started a few days ago (ugh) and I've been pretty busy. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update as often as I used to.** **:( Anyways, thank you to xxFEATHERSxx, nocoldwater, hayly baby, SpottedHeart2646, Forts, and STOPxxhammertime. Your reviews bring purpose to my otherwise bleak existence at school! :D**

Oh God, what did I just do?! I fucking kissed the Joker! No! There's gotta be some way to take it back, I mean, I shouldn't have done that. Way to go George, you really fucked yourself on this one. How could I let myself do that? The Joker kidnaped me, hurt me, and belittled me. He even made me kill people. Sure, they were mobster scum, but they were still people. And that's something I have to live with for the rest of my life.

With all of that evidence of why I should despise the Joker more than anything, why did I want that kiss to never end? Was it the way he worked his tongue? Was it something my subconscious was trying to tell me? Or was it the emotion I felt when he told me the story behind the picture? It had to be the latter. Now, I'm not an emotional person, but when someone tells you that their whole family was murdered and they survived the tragedy, obviously you would feel for them. And that's exactly what I did. When I saw the Joker, um Jack, standing before me with out his make up on, revealing that secret, I didn't see the psychotic and evil monster terrorizing Gotham. I saw a man. A person displaying his vulnerability for me.

But that still doesn't justify why I kissed him. I just, I don't know what came over me. I didn't process the thoughts through my head and I didn't think twice. And now my consequence is to sit in this locked room awkwardly with Jack for God-knows-how-long.

Anyways, enough of my over-dramatic thoughts. Back to the story. As soon as our lips pulled away, I quickly backed away from Jack, finally realizing what I did. The look on Jack's face declared he was just as shocked as I was. "Oh my God", I mumbled. Then out of nowhere, that sinister grin of the Joker's stretched across Jack's face, and he let out a shriek of that ear-piercing laughter. The man named Jack Napier whom I had only known for a few moments was gone, replaced by the Joker. "I knew ya wanted me! Ah, no woman can resist my charm!" I gave him a disgusted look. "You're full of shit. I don't want you." The Joker shot a sly look my way as if he knew something. "Then why did ya kiss me?", he teased.

I scanned my brain for an answer, but nothing came. "I-I don't know", was all that came out of my mouth. The Joker took this as a prime opportunity to make me feel like an idiot. He cackled and said "You're confused, Georgina. I know ya better than you think. You don't want to admit it but you know what your heart is telling you." I didn't know if he was being serious or if he was playing mind games. No one knows for sure when it comes to the Joker, but I'm gonna take a wild guess and assume he's screwing with my mind.

I walked away to the other end of the room and sat up against the wall, not wanting to face this. "You don't know what you're talking about. I haven't even spent a full day with you", I said. He smirked at me. "I know ya think of me as a monster, but really, I'm not. I'm just ahead of the curve." I looked over at him with a look of both surprise and anger on my face. "Look at what you're doing to this city! You burn, murder, and steal and you call yourself ahead of the curve?! You're nothing more than a serial killer and a psychopath!"

The Joker made his way over to me and wrapped his hands around my neck. I felt him choking me, so I tried to claw his hands off. But like I said before, he's just too strong. He also had that sick smile on his face, which made me even more afraid. My breathing became more and more constricted. My eyes were cloudy with tears, but I could still see him staring me down like a predator to it's prey. "You seem like such an intelligent young woman. So tell me, why haven't you learned your lesson? DON'T EVER TALK BACK TO ME!", the Joker growled. I felt small sprinkles of his saliva land on my face. The tone in his voice then turned lighter. "But I still like that fight in ya. Honestly, if you were boring, I would have killed ya a long time ago!"

He finally let go of my neck. I coughed while a few tears escaped from my eyes, but I quickly dabbed them away before the Joker could see them. I've shown enough weakness in front of him. It's time for me to grow a pair of balls. So, massaging my neck, I said "Why do you have to do this? Gotham never did anything to hurt you." The Joker looked a little taken back. "You know what it did to me. It did this!", he yelled, pointing to his scars. I shook my head. "No, the mob did that. And getting even with them doesn't make you a better person at all. You're just stooping down to their level."

The Joker just laughed at me. "Oh, that was a good one, you're a little comedian! But who said anything about me being a better person? _That'll _never happen!" I don't know what I'm getting myself into. Reasoning with the Joker isn't an easy task. In fact, it's probably dangerous. But I'm going to tackle the challenge. Plus, it gives me something to do while we're both locked in here. So I shook my head and said "I don't understand why you want to get help. The doctors at Arkham can fix you. You can have a shot at an honest and fulfilling life. Don't you want that?" The Joker cackled again. "Ya really don't get out much, do ya dollface? I've been to Arkham before and let me tell ya, it ain't pretty. It's even worse than high school, if ya can believe it!" He stopped laughing, caught his breath, and continued. "How can ya not call this life fulfilling? I'm driving this town to their knees and showing them the true ways of human nature. It's a dog-eat-dog world out there Georgie, and Gotham City is finally seeing that." He narrowed his eyes down at me. "And so are you, ya beautiful little fool."

I had to tear my gaze away from his. In the deep, black pools of nothing that are his eyes, I saw nothing but hate. I may not be a genuinely vibrant person, but every time I looked into the Joker's eyes, they stole what little vibrancy I had.

I also didn't know what to say to him. What does one even say to a comment like that? And how am I ever gonna get myself out of this? I'm powerless in comparison to the Joker. He's a criminal mastermind and when Gothamites speak of him, fear drips from their lips. And me? I'm just an insecure high school student.

Elsewhere in Tequila Sunset nightclub

The two burly men who locked George and the Joker in the old, unused room busted through the door of the poshly decorated office located in the back of the club. "What's the news boys? It'd better be good", Salvatore Maroni said as he sat at a table and counted a wad of fifties. "We got them locked in the old office in the basement. There's absolutely no way to escape from there", one of the goons said. "Perfect", Maroni said.

A mobster known only as the Chechen was also sitting at the table. "Who is 'them?' I thought we were just looking for the Joker", The Chechen said in his thick Russian accent. Gambol, who sat with his feet up against the table looked slightly annoyed. "The other person is Georgina Gordon", he said flatly. "Who is she?", the Chechen asked. Maroni threw the wad of cash on the table in annoyance. "She's the commissioner's daughter. The Joker kidnaped her today. Don't you watch the news? She's all over it", he said. As if on queue, Gambol picked up a remote control and turned on the flat-screen T.V. attached to the wall. Sure enough, the news was on and the reporter had the story on George. The screen cut to a reporter live outside the Goldstone Bank followed by a picture of George, a grainy security camera image of the Joker, and security camera footage of George being taken by him.

When the story was over, Gambol shut off the T.V. "Does that answer your question?", he said to the Chechen, a hint of anger in his voice. Before he could answer, gunshots were heard coming from dance floor and balcony of the club, followed by the screams of the terrified club-goers. The loud techno music was abruptly shut off, making the shots and screams clearer.

Maroni pointed to the goons. "You two, go see what's happening." The men left the room, guns in hand, down the long hallway to get to the dance floor. As they neared a corner, one was shot dead five times in the chest by a sub machine gun. The other goon held out his gun, knowing that the assailant was on the other side. He carefully inched toward the corner, but was soon met by a man in a clown mask who shot him in the heart.

Another similarly masked man who also held a sub machine gun ran to the clown. "We found out where they took them", came the voice of Bob. "Where are they?", the voice of Joe responded. "A room in the basement. Billy and Sparky are down there trying to get the door open."

George's POV

I heard banging and drilling on the thick steel door. "What's that?", I announced. Before the Joker answered, the door opened, and four men wearing clown masks made their way inside the room. They took off their masks, revealing the faces of Billy, Sparky, Joe, and Bob. The Joker stood up, dusting himself off. "Its about time ya morons showed up! Did ya get 'em?", he said. "We don't know where are. All we got was a couple of goons", Bob replied. The Joker grunted a little. "Just take us back to the hideout",he said. "But the cops are there. It's a crime scene, boss."

The Joker put on a sly grin. "Fear not faithful servants, for I know a way past them!"


	12. A Way Out?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Dark Knight. I do however own any original characters and the plot.**

**Thank you to SpottedHeart2646, Rayven Storme, Forts, nocoldwater, and 123Ekaterina. You all pwn at life! :D Sorry this chapter's kind of short.**

I sat in the backseat of the Hummer as usual and I stared out the window, watching as the world went past me. I felt a tinge of jealousy seeing the people outside carry on with their daily lives. Why did _I _have to be kidnaped by the Joker? There were so many other people in the bank but no, I had to be the lucky one. I looked at my watch. It was close to midnight. Right now, I should be back home in Thompson, driving around with my friends and egging the cars of people we don't like. Instead, I'm cavorting around Gotham City with the Joker and his gang of cronies. You know, I should refer to them as droogs, like in A Clockwork Orange, because this night has been more fucked up than that movie could ever hope to be. Seriously, who knows when this is going to end? It could be tonight, it could be next week, it could even be months from now. The best way to deal is to not thin of the worst that can happen.

The Joker nudged my arm a little bit. "You're lookin' a bit melancholy there toots!", he said in a mocking tone. I felt more anger rise inside of me. I still hate it when he calls me 'toots.'

So I ignored him and continued to stare out the window. "Ya don't seem to be enjoying the fun! And that hurts my feelings", he pouted. I ignored him yet again. Well, that didn't seem to fly because the Joker yanked my arm toward him and grabbed the sides of my face roughly. "And we all know, I want you to have fun!", he growled. "So I'm gonna ask ya if you're having fun and you're gonna answer me, capiche?" I nodded. "Are you having fun?", he asked. I nodded again, practically shaking with rage. "Good girl", the Joker said, and patted my cheek.

A minute later, Bob pulled into the back entrance of the hideout. There were still some cops lingering at the crime scene out front. Once the car was shut off, the Joker, Bob, Sparky, Billy, and Joe pulled out their guns and got out of the car, being as quiet as a mouse. Before he pulled me out with him, the Joker whispered in my ear "Don't make any noise!"

We silently walked in the shadows to the front of the warehouse. There wasn't much light around, save for a few dim streetlights, but my eyes told me there were a few cops here. As soon as we stepped out onto the front courtyard, the Joker and his men shot at them, firing nonstop for a minute while I covered my ears, trying to block out the noise.

And then, silence. They killed the cops in a minute, maybe less than that. That probably gave the police officers no time to call in for back-up. So that means we won't be expecting any company.

The Joker lowered his gun and his droogs followed suit. He let out a maniacal cackle and said "Ya see boys, I told ya I could get us in! All it takes is some stealth and a couple of bullets to get past the pathetic police force of Gotham City!" He then led us inside the hideout and pushed me down on a sofa in the room with the T.V., a sort of makeshift living room. He placed his hands firmly on the back of the sofa as he bent down, his face an inch or so away from mine. "I'll be back in a few minutes, sweetheart! Don't leave this couch!" I looked down, avoiding his eyes. "Understood", I muttered. I've decided that fighting won't help me. If anything, it makes it worse. "You're learning", the Joker said and walked out of the room. The other droogs went their separate ways, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

All I want to do right now is fall to the floor and bawl my eyes out. But I have to stay strong. Plus, I'm metaphorically strapped down to the sofa because if I get up, well frankly, I don't want to know what the Joker would do to me.

I heard someone walk into the room, so I turned around to see who it was. It was Billy, and he walked over to me with a sympathetic smile on his face, and he held a pill bottle in one hand, and a bottle of water and a granola bar in the other. "How ya holdin' up?", he asked, sitting down next to me. "How do you think I'm holding up? I've been kidnaped", I replied with a slight smile. "But I'm doing a hell of a lot better than I would have imagined." Billy handed me the bottle of water and the granola bar. "Here. I know it's not much, but it's all I could find." I accepted the food and water with so much gratitude. "Thank you. God, I haven't had anything to eat or drink for hours", I said as I scarfed down the granola bar and took a huge gulp of the water. Billy then held out the bottle of pills. "Some aspirin. I'm guessing you have a headache." I looked slightly hesitant, wondering if they were some kind of date rape drug. "Trust me George, it's nothing but aspirin. Do you really think I would do that?" He had a warm smile on his face, and I knew I trusted him. Plus, the cheek that the Joker hit was sore and I could feel a bruise coming, and I had a pounding headache. So I popped open the bottle and examined to pills. They looked fine, so I swallowed them.

The smile on Billy's face disappeared as it took on a more serious look. "I can get you out of here", he said. I practically choked on the sip of water that I was taking. "W-what? How?", I asked, my face giving off a look of shock and confusion. Billy looked around, making sure no one else was around. He leaned in closer to me and lowered his voice. "I'm with the police. What I told you earlier, about my history with the Joker, that was a lie. I'm really undercover." My eyes darted around as I debated whether or not to believe this. "But, I-I don't understand. I'm confused", I said.

"Here's the deal. I told you that story so I would look like a real, legit goon. But none of that is true. I really work for the GCPD. My name is Officer William Costello. I'd show you my badge, but obviously, I don't have with me." I looked up into his comforting blue eyes which were full of honesty. "It took a while", he continued, "But I managed to gain the Joker's trust, and he brought me into his inner circle. You can't trust the other guys, they're actually working for him. The police want to get inside information from the Joker himself, so I've been reporting to them for months."

If you've been doing this for months, then why hasn't the Joker been taken down yet?", I asked with curiosity. "He's a tough one to crack. Probably the most difficult criminal Gotham's ever dealt with." Billy let out a long sigh and continued. "Which is why it might take a while to get you out of here. But I promise, I'll get you out." "I trust you. And thank you, so, so much. I can't even begin to say how grateful I am", I said. He gave me a warm smile and said "Don't worry about it. But I have to get out of here before any of them comes back." As Billy left the room, my mind ran wild. Is this really happening? Am I gonna make it out of here? I'm putting all my trust in Billy right now. I normally never have faith in the human race and it seemed like The Joker was destroying what little I had, but I one hundred percent believe in Billy. I'm also feeling mad tired, and I think I can get a small cat nap in. Just as long as I wake up with all my organs intact, I think I'll be fine. So I pulled my legs up on the sofa, laid down, and closed my eyes.

"SHIT!", I yelled as my eyes shot open. How long had I been sleeping? A few minutes or a few hours? I had no idea, all I know is I was awakened by a few gunshots and I saw the Joker standing before me wearing his usual make up and attire, and holding a gun. He laughed and said "Good, you're awake." My heart beat fast, and my breathing was heavy as my eyes trailed up to the ceiling. Fresh bullet holes pierced through the old plaster. That's a great way to wake a person up, but a simple nudge would have been fine too. Of course, that's just not in the Joker's character. "What the hell was that for?", I yelled, half out of breath. The Joker laughed again. "I had to wake you up. Now get up, toots! We have some more chaos to introduce to Gotham!"


	13. Teenage Hormones

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any Batman characters. Any original ones belong to me.**

**Okay, big thanks to 123Ekaterina, Rayven Storme, nocoldwater, and SpottedHeart2646 for your amazing reviews!**

**So here's the deal: I'm having a bit of a dilemma** **as to where the story is going. I'm making it up as I go along, pretty much pulling ideas out of my ass. I already have the plot and some ideas for a sequel, but for this story, I'm running short. So if anyone has some good ideas, message me and I'll try to work them in the story. It would be awesome if I can get you guys involved in this. :)**

At the GCPD

Commissioner Jim Gordon received a call on his cell phone. "Commissioner Gordon", he said, not bothering to look at the caller I.D. "Commissioner, it's Officer Costello", Billy said over the other line. He cleared his throat. "Your daughter is fine." Gordon let out a huge sigh of relief and took a seat in his office chair. "Where is she?", he asked, determination in his voice. "We're at the Joker's hideout on McCarthy St. I'd let you talk to her, but he's out there with her. I might as well be digging my own grave talking to you right now." Billy lowered his voice and stepped away from the door of the vacant room he was standing in.

"Tell me, Costello. What has he done to her?", Gordon asked. His heart was racing, fearing the worst kinds of abuse to his daughter. Billy took in a deep breath and began. "Well, he scared her quite a bit. A slap and a punch here and there. Not much physical abuse, but I'm afraid he might be twisting her mind. You know that abandoned warehouse that exploded earlier this evening?", Billy asked. "Yeah", Gordon said weakly. "There were some low-level mob informants doing business inside. We planted some bombs inside and he made her set off the detonator. That really shook the poor thing up, a lot."

Gordon lowered his head and massaged the space between his eyebrows. "Jesus", he muttered, shaking his head. "I've been talking to her, Commissioner, and she's holding up like a real trooper. You should be proud.", Billy said. Gordon smiled. "Just like her father", he said. "Very true sir. For the awful predicament she's in, I'm amazed at her strength. I even gave her some food, water, and aspirin not too long ago."

"You're a real hero, Costello. Now do you know where the Joker is headed next?", Gordon asked. "He's going to find either Gambol or Maroni. Probably blow something up along the way", Billy said. "Do you know where that is?" Billy shook his head. "Honestly Commissioner, it could be anywhere in Gotham. A few hours ago, they were at Tequila Sunset nightclub, but I doubt it if they're still there."

A thought suddenly popped up in Billy's head. "Oh my God, it just occurred to me that we might be going to that abandoned apartment complex on Staley Boulevard, right outside the city. As far as I know, that's where Maroni does his bousiness. You know, safe outside the jurisdiction. But the Joker only reveals his plans to a guy named Bob, his right-hand man." Gordon thought for a moment. "I'll send my units out there. Expect to see me as well", he said. "I'll text you to keep you updated, wherever we go", Billy said.

"Costello?", Gordon suddenly asked, just before Billy hung up. "Yes Commissioner?", Billy replied. "I can't thank you enough for this", Gordon said. Billy humbly smiled. "No need to thank me sir. I'm just doing my job." Billy hung up. On the other side of town, Gordon dispatched his remaining officers to Staley Boulevard.

George's POV

After being woken up by gunshots just a few feet above me (much worse than any alarm clock), the Joker roughly grabbed my wrist and pulled me up, causing me to wince. "Ow, motherfucker!", I involuntarily yelled out in pain. Less than a second later, the Joker's fist hit my bruised cheek and my ass met the floor. He laughed. "You were being such a good girl. What happened toots?" I didn't say anything. I just pulled myself off the floor. "Look what ya made me do!", he said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me up so fast, I almost fell again. "Next time ya speak to me like that, the punishment will be much more severe!" He licked his lips, speaking in a seductive voice.

Why was I completely repulsed and afraid, yet kind of strangely turned on? I'm gonna tell myself it's the crazy teenage hormones. It's kind of like when the popular jock gets shit-faced at a party and needs a blow-job so bad, he'll get it from the less-than-popualr girl, I guess. But on a more serious note, for the first time in a few hours, I had the courage to look into the Joker's eyes. Sure they were full of the usual lust, hatred, and rage, but I think I could make out just a little bit of Jack Napier. Not the psychosis-induced mass-murdering clown, but the man behind the smudged make up. The vulnerable human being I met earlier. I found myself wishing he hadn't changed his clothes and put on the make up.

I was snapped out of my reverie by the Joker grabbing a fist-full of my hair and dragging me with him as he walked out of the living room. "Ouch! Let me go!", I yelled as I punched and grabbed at his arm. Amused, he said "Promise you'll be a good girl?" What is his definition of _good_, exactly? But I had no time to think so I said "Yes! Now let me go!" The Joker's grip loosened, and his hand slipped out of my hair. "Don't you know how much it hurts a girl when her hair is pulled?", I angrily asked him as I combed out any knots with my fingers. The Joker laughed. "Sometimes a man can't help himself!", he said, licking his lips. "Your hair, it's just so soft and blonde and fragrant."

I rolled my eyes, sighed, and adjusted the uncomfortable bustier I was wearing. Clearly he just doesn't get it. The Joker is a perfect example of someone who has lost all touch with reality.

The Joker led me to the garage where I saw his droogs loading up the back of a new black Hummer with weapons and explosives. What, do they have extra Hummers lying around? But I guess they need it because the other one was pretty much dead, it was shot at dozens of times and even plowed through a couple of police cruisers. It's kind of like when you pack extra underwear for an overnight trip. You always need a backup plan in case of an emergency.

"Get inside!", the Joker demanded, so I settled myself in the back seat. I looked at my watch. It was close to two in the morning. While most peoples' days have ended by now, mine isn't anywhere close to being over.


	14. Just Like You

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any Batman characters. Any original characters and the plot belong to me.**

**Thanks to nocoldwater, imacrazy173, 123Ekaterina, and Rayven Storme for the awesome reviews! I also got some really great ideas from you guys that I definitely plan on using at some point in the story.**

**This chapter was inspired by the idea that Rayven Storme gave me, but I twisted it around a little. Also, listen to Just Like You by Three Days Grace, it helped me write this chapter. Hope you like it! :D**

The Joker drove the Hummer instead of Bob. He sat in the front seat. Which left Billy, Sparky, Joe, and me in the back. The Joker merged onto the highway that would take you out of Gotham City. I thought it was sort of strange because I didn't think he left the city. Whatever. If he has anything in store for me, it can't be that bad, right? Considering the shit that happened today, whatever's up his sleeve might seem like a day at the beach.

I glanced over at Billy who sat beside me. One of his hands was in his jacket pocket, and his fingers were moving around inside. I craned my neck a little, trying not to look obvious, and shifted my eyes to the side as far as they could go. Billy gave me a quick wink. I didn't understand why until I saw the faint blue light peeking through the fabric. It finally dawned on me that he was on a cell phone, texting perhaps. I was impressed because he wasn't looking at the phone while he did it, his eyes were fixed on the scenery outside. I'm pretty good at hiding my phone when I text in class, but I have yet to master that art.

The Joker exited the highway a few minutes later and turned onto a dark street lined with abandoned buildings, some of which might pass off as crack houses. He pulled into an old parking lot and shut off the car. He jumped out, opened the door on my side, and pulled me out. I panicked when I realized that everyone else was still sitting in their seats. It's gonna be me and the Joker alone, with no one else around. What is he going to do to me?

I nearly stumbled on the old, cracked pavement when my feet hit the ground. These shoes are hot, but they're too inconveniently high. Anyways, the Joker had me by the arm as he walked down the street that resembled a ghost town. Everything was so quiet and still, it was like the time had stopped. There was almost no light except for the moon, which managed to show itself from beneath the clouds. Each time I lost my footing on the cracked sidewalk and mumbled "shit" and "fuck", I expected the Joker to laugh at me. But he didn't. He didn't even look my way.

So I glanced up at him. His eyes were narrowed and set forward, and that evil smile stretched from ear to ear. That was his look of determination. I can only guess what he has planned. "What are you doing and why isn't everyone else coming", I asked the Joker. "Such innocence you have, always asking questions! I like your curiosity", he said, licking his red lips. "Can't you just tell me what the hell you're doing?", I asked, my voice getting angry to disguise my fear.

The Joker stopped before a dilapidated building which went up ten stories, a skyscraper compared to the two and three level structures surrounding it. The building had a lot of windows and stood before a large and empty parking lot. My guess it was an office or apartment building.

"I've got a little game planned for ya, toots", the Joker said, his excitement blatantly obvious. The suspense and fear I held tripled as he explained his little "game." "Inside one of those apartments is a girl your age who I know ya know! Follow me, will ya George?"

I warily followed him to a small building located next to the parking lot. The Joker kicked open the door, which hit the wall with a loud THUD. We both stepped inside the building and the musty, stale air flew into my nostrils, causing a minor coughing fit. I froze when I saw the T.V. sitting on the table, the image of a girl on the screen. She was tied to chair with a rag tied over her mouth to silence her screams. She struggled to break free from the rope and her face held a terrified look that I've only seen in the Saw movies. Her long brown hair stuck to her sweaty forehead and tears ran down her cheeks. Surrounding the girl were metal barrels full of gasoline, enough to fit every inch of the room she sat in.

I finally realized that I _do_ know this girl. My eyes went wide with terror and my mouth hung open. The Joker looked at me. I could tell he was amused. "So ya definitely _do_ know little miss Carla Mason!", he announced, his wild laughter filling the dead silent room. Yep, Carla Mason, the queen bitch of Thompson High School. She was the popular slut who thought everyone was in love with her, even though everyone I knew of hated her guts. Carla Maskank had it out for me since sixth grade, for reasons I'm still not sure of. Needless to say, I hated her.

"How do you know about her?", I asked, not taking my eyes off the T.V. The Joker laughed again. "Georgie, Georgie, Georgie, I told ya that I know a lot about you!" If that was true, what the hell else did he know about me?! Did he have personal stuff like my birth certificate, a copy of my driver's license, even my diary? Because that went missing a few weeks ago, and I can't find it.

"But that's beside the point", the Joker continued. "I know what she did to ya all these years. All the pain and embarrassment she caused. So I'm givin' ya the opportunity to get your revenge!" He moved closer to me. "I know what you are, George. Ya put on this facade of an adolescent who doesn't care about anything. But I know what's going on. You're an outcast. Believe me, I know how that feels!" He laughed. " You and me, we're the same. I know you feel unhappy and desolate inside, but so do I." He pointed to his scars. "These scars, they make me _look _like I'm smiling. But take a look deep inside, George, and you'll see I'm really not." I could tell he wasn't being serious, or was he? I couldn't help but feel that was Jack speaking to me. But logics would tell me not to fall for this crap, so I didn't let my guard down. "You're just a freak", the Joker spoke again, his voice more quiet. "Like me!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'll never be like you. You think that you can drive me insane, but I'll never be as fucked up as you." The Joker laughed yet again. "See that's where you're mistaken! All you _teens_ think you know everything! Don't forget, I was one too, once upon a time! But you're blind to the ugliness of the world. So here's your chance to finally see the other side of yourself. I'm giving you a choice. If ya blow up the one person ya hate the most, I'll let ya go. But if ya don't, then you're staying here with me!"

The Joker reached into his jacket and pulled out a detonator, similar to the one used earlier. There's no way he wants me to do this again. But wait, he's the Joker. A sick human being who needs to be locked up. He handed the detonator to me. I stared at it, and then stared at him, backing away. "I'm not doing it. As much as I hate that bitch, I'm never gonna allow myself to be like you", I said.

"I just knew ya wanted to stay with me! Oh George, we'll have such a great life together! You're Bonnie, and I'm Clyde", the Joker said. I turned my attention to the T.V. and sure enough, Carla was still tied to the chair. If _I_ didn't blow her up into a million pieces, was the Joker going to? I couldn't let that happen, even though I really hate her. So I booked ass out of that room and ran across the parking lot. I was amazed at how fast I ran in the high heels, until I made it halfway, and the explosion knocked me down. I quickly stood up and the wind from the blast ran through my hair and the heat bit at my face. A fiery blast shot through the apartment building and the shards of glass from the widows shot down like bullets. I ducked, my back facing the explosion as the glass and debris rained down on me.

When I was sure it was over, I lifted my head up. The building was gone, and fire ate away at whatever was left. Carla was dead. I could have stopped it. Hell, I could have been killed myself, but I don't care at this point.

I collapsed on the pavement and sobbed. But then the Joker grabbed my arm and lifted me up. I felt a blow to my head and everything went black.


	15. Damn It Feels Good to Be a Joker

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Dark Knight and any characters from it. I only own the original characters and the plot.**

**Thank you to 123Ekaterina, Rayven Storme, X Academy, nocoldwater, Forts, Hushabye, SpottedHeart2646, Sheep's Queen, mellathea, and FoxDemon303. That was the most positive feedback I've received, you guys kick ass!**

**Also, there's a little part in this chapter that was an idea from 123Ekaterina. I want to give her credit for this, so I'll mark it with this: **

**So I was watching Office Space the other day and when I heard the song Damn It Feels Good to Be a Gangsta, I thought of the Joker, hence the chapter title. Pretty random and screwed up but hey, that's me :) Anyways, you should listen to the songs Until the End and Here We Are by Breaking Benjamin because they're used in the chapter (I'm not a songwriter, so I can't write any lyrics). But enough of my rambling, read on! (And if you have a good idea for the story, PLEASE tell me!)**

Somewhere in the Joker's Hideout

He smiled that sick, evil smile as he applied a fresh coat of chalk-white face paint. "It's oh-so glorious being me!", the Joker exclaimed to the figure staring back at him from the old, dusty, and cracked mirror. He took out a chubby black eyeliner pencil, drew a thick line under his eyes, and covered his eyelids and brow bones, creating two black hollows. Then he opened up a tube of blood-red lipstick, high-end Chanel of course, and smeared over his lips, drawing two thick and messy lines over his scars. The Joker tousled his brownish-green hair and ran his tongue across his lips. "Well, well! Who's the dashing young fellow? Oh, it's me!", he said and burst out in a fit of laughter.

He couldn't help but bask in his own glory. The Joker singlehandedly brought the entire city of Gotham to it's knees. His face was plastered all over the news and everyone feared him. _Even the great Batman! I know deep down inside, he _really_ does!_, he thought. He continued to smile at his reflection as he thought about how perfect his life was. But then, he thought of George. To anyone else, she was just another seventeen-year-old girl on the verge of graduation, ready to start her life. But to the Joker, she was a specimen that greatly fascinated him. He monitored her every move for months, waiting for the chance to reel in his catch. Everything she did, the way she moved, the way she talked, drew in the Clown Prince of Crime. She was beautiful, but not in a gorgeous supermodel kind of way. She didn't ooze confidence and sexuality and she didn't smile a lot. But George was snarky and sarcastic, she always had something witty to say. The Joker thought her understated humor mixed perfectly with his loud and obvious humor. In some strange and twisted way, he thought they completed each other. If George didn't see it now, she would. Eventually.

George's POV

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head. I winced as I felt a large bump on the back. "Fuck", I muttered. Then I noticed that I was in a bed. The Joker's bed. "Oh no!" I pulled the covers off me. My jacket and shoes were taken off and thrown on the floor, but my bustier and jeans were still on. I don't think anything happened when I was unconscious, because I felt normal _down there._

Sighing, my head fell back down on the pillow. The bed was so soft and warm, weird because I can totally picture the Joker sleeping on the hardest mattress. I looked at my watch and it said 1:17. I managed to tear myself off the bed and I stumbled my way over to the window. I struggled with the shade, the damn thing wouldn't give in. Then it snapped open and my eyes squinted from the early afternoon light that poured in.

I closed the shade and plopped back down on the bed. I suddenly remembered what happened last night. The sound of the explosion echoed in my ears and I heard the Joker's manic laugh in my head. Tears ran down my face as I pictured Carla Mason, the bitch I hated the most, dying in the fiery inferno. Why does he have to do this? What is he trying to prove? Why does he want to watch the world go down in flames?

A few minutes later, while I still had my face buried in my hands, I heard the door slam against the wall. I jolted my head up in surprise, and saw the Joker making his way toward me. His posture was hunched as usual, his head was tilted down, and the smile remained present on his painted face. But it seemed much worse. I just know this isn't going to be good.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me up from the bed. "This is for the little stunt ya pulled last night!", he yelled. His fist collided with my face and I fell back onto the ground, my hand clutching my face. He took this as an opportunity to kick me repeatedly, mostly in the stomach, knocking the air out of me. I coughed uncontrollably for a good thirty seconds and I moved my knees up to cover my stomach, while my hands covered my face. The Joker continued to kick me like some college freshman at a fraternity initiation.

The kicking finally came to an abrupt end. I peered an eye out through two fingers and saw the Joker standing over me, his chest heaving up and down. I sat up fast despite the pain all over my body, my hand grabbed onto the bed, and I tried to pull myself up, but the Joker kneeled down in front of me and pressed a knife to my throat.

"Now I admire your um, stamina and all", he began, licking his lips. "But it can really stress me out! Hey, look at me." His hand stroked my cheek, but my eyes didn't move. "LOOK. AT. ME!", he suddenly shouted. I flinched, which caused the blade to gently pierce my flesh. I sneered in pain and brought my blue eyes up to meet his black ones. "Don't let me catch ya trying to run again, okay? Because then, I'll have to dig this blade into your pretty little neck", he said with a fake sympathetic look on his face.

I gulped and desperately moved my eyes around the room, trying to avoid his. "That's what I thought", the Joker said. He stoked my hair, got up, and left the room, slamming the door on the way out. I moved my ass off the floor and sat on the bed. My hand covered the small cut on my neck, I applied pressure to stop the bleeding. I sighed as I glanced over at the window, thinking about what could be going on outside. Like what's going to happen at school tomorrow. Like I'm going to be there. Ha. I'm obviously kidnaped and everyone knows about it, and Carla is dead. Did the coroner identify her body or is she still listed as missing? Either way, the senior class of Thompson High School isn't gonna be the same.

I pulled my legs up onto the bed and sat against the wall. Wrapping my arms around my knees, I sighed and thought of a song that helped me get through some hard times. Until the End by Breaking Benjamin. So I cleared my throat and began.

So clever, whatever, I'm done with these endeavors

Alone I walk the winding way

Here I stay

It's over, no longer, I feel it growing stronger

I live to die another day

Until I fade away

Why give up? Why give in?

It's not enough, it never is

So I will go on until the end

We've become desolate

It's not enough, it never is

But I will go on until the end

Surround me, it's easy, to fall apart completely

I feel you creeping up again

In my head

It's over, no longer, I feel it growing colder

I knew this day would come to end

So let this life begin

Why give up? Why give in?

It's not enough, it never is

So I will go on until the end

We've become desolate

It's not enough, it never is

But I will go on until the end

I've lost my way

I've lost my way

But I will go on until the end

Living is hard enough, without you fucking up

Why give up? Why give in?

It's not enough, it never is

So I will go on until the end

We've become desolate

It's not enough, it never is

But I will go on until the end

I've lost my way

I've lost my way

But I will go on until the end

The final fight I win

The final fight I win

The final fight I win

But I will go on until the end

Just outside of the bedroom, Jack stood up against the wall and listened closely as George sang. He wanted that song to go on forever, just so he could continue to hear her smooth, deep, and feminine voice. Jack noticed that she had a powerful voice, she was a singer after all, but it was filled with raw emotion and vulnerability. He sighed and reached for the doorknob. Maybe he could her to sing just one song for him.

After my little song was over, I continued to sit on the bed. I looked around the room, trying to find something to entertain myself. But this room is practically empty. I heard the door open and I saw the Joker standing in the doorway. At first I thought _Oh shit, here comes another smack down_, but I saw the smile-free, apprehensive look on his face as he slowly approached me.

"You have a really nice voice", he said, taking a seat on the bed, far away from me. Suspicion grew as my arms drew tighter around my knees. Just a few minutes ago, he was ready to beat me to a pulp, and now he's hitting on me. I think. But the suspicion quickly turned to embarrassment when it dawned on me that he heard me spontaneously break out into song. "Oh, you heard?", I asked as I looked down at my feet. My face burned bright red and I was afraid he would notice.

He chuckled slightly. Chuckle? Why am I using the word chuckle? Oh well. Being laughed at doesn't really turn me on. "What's so funny", I asked, an obvious annoyance in my voice. "You're embarrassed. And you shouldn't be. You have a lovely voice", he said. I looked his way. Even though he still wore the purple and green outfit and the druggie clown make up, I could tell this wasn't the Joker. It was Jack. So I managed a hesitant smile and said "Thanks."

Jack leaned in closer to me, and I backed away as far as the wall would allow me too. "Would you sing another song?", he asked. Oh shit. Quick George, beat around the bush. "Uh, I don't know. There's no music or anything", I said, trying to dodge this incredibly awkward bullet. Jack laughed again. "Didn't seem to stop you before." Can't really argue with that. I let out a sigh and said "Any preferences?", semi-sarcastically. "Give me the best you've got."

I thought of a song, lightly tapped the beat on my knees, and began.

Sing it for me

I can't erase the stupid things I say

You're better than me

I struggle just to find a better way

So here were are, fighting and trying to hide the scars

I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye

The lonely road, one that I should try to walk alone

I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye.

You wouldn't like me

Keep moving on until forever ends

Don't try to fight me

The beauty queen has lost her crown again

So here were are, fighting and trying to hide the scars

I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye

The lonely road, the one that I should try to walk alone

I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye.

Goodbye

So why are you so eager to betray?

Pick the pieces up, pick the pieces up

So why are you the one that walks away?

Pick the pieces up, pick the pieces up, pick the pieces up

So here were are, fighting and trying to hide the scars

I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye

The lonely road, one that I should try to walk alone

I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye.

Just take a breath and softly say goodbye


	16. Arachnophobia

**Disclaimer:**** Once again, I do not own the Dark Knight and any of it's affiliated characters. I only own the original characters.**

**Thank you to nocoldwater, 123Ekaterina, mellathea, Rayven Storme, xxHarleyxx, Hushabye, and lovelyxlady389 for your reviews and such. Honestly, you all rock for this!**

**Anyways, sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've just been lacking inspiration. So I think I might bring this story to a close soon and start the sequel. What do you guys think? Feel free to tell me. Anyways, here's the next chapter! It's not that great but the next one will be better, I promise. :D**

There was an awkward silence after I finished singing. I glanced around the room and examined my nails to pass the seemingly endless moment. "That was beautiful", Jack said. "Yeah, thanks", I quickly fired back.

I wasn't sure if he gave me a dirty look or whatever because I didn't look at him. "Is there anything I can get you? Within reason of course", Jack said, and got off the bed. Kind of shocked by the sudden kindness, if that's what I can call it, I looked up at him and said "A glass of water would be nice." Jack turned on his heel and made his way to the door. "And could you tell me who's winning the football game?", I asked as he grabbed the doorknob. Jack walked over to the T.V., picked up a remote control, and threw it at me, and left the room. Thank God I caught it, because the damn thing was aiming for my head.

Flipping on the T.V., I felt kind of weird. I mean, I just sang for the Joker. It was the most obscure and random thing I've ever done. But hey, it wasn't _my _idea. So I pushed those thoughts in the back of my head and found the channel with the NFL game. Hmm, the only good thing going on here is the fact that Gotham is winning by fifteen points.

A few minutes later, Jack came back with a glass of water in hand. "Thanks", I said, taking it from him. A moment of silence occurred between us. "So you, uh, like football?", he asked out of the blue. My eyes remained fixed on the T.V. "Yeah. I watch it every Sunday." Apparently catching the awkwardness, Jack left the room.

I didn't really know why, but I felt like kind of an asshole. When Jack is (I think) trying to be nice to me, I have to be my usual self and act like a bitch. Maybe that's the reason why I've never had a boyfriend. But hold on, I'm getting off topic. Look at what the Joker is doing to me, I have every right to act like an asshole. I can't get soft now.

I finished the glass of water and watched the rest of the game with no interruptions. I got bored after a while, so I shut off the T.V., slipped on my jacket and shoes because I was chilly and the floors were dirty, and walked out of the room. I made sure not to make any noise, you know, just in case. I quietly skulked down the narrow hallway which was dark despite the bright afternoon sunlight. I listened for any kind of noise, but it was dead silent. No maniacal laughter, no talking, nothing.

I couldn't help but wonder if the Joker and his goons had left the hideout, but I didn't really care. So I continued to walk down the hall, noticing that all the doors were shut. But one caught my eye, which was strange because it looked like every other door. Nope, nothing different about this one. But I shrugged that thought away and pressed my ear to the dark wood. When I heard no noise coming from inside, I turned the doorknob and stepped inside. It was pitch black, so I felt the wall for a light switch. When the light flooded the room, my vision cleared and I was confused. The whole room was filled with T.V.s, VCRs, and audio equipment of that sort. I walked around checking out all the shit, when I stumbled across some video tapes. They were un-labeled and I was curious, so I turned on a T.V., slipped a tape in the VCR, and an image popped up on the screen.

At first, it looked like a party or something, but my jaw hung open when I realized what it really was. On that screen, I saw myself dancing with my friends at my junior prom, looking spiffy in my dress. I hit the fast forward button, and there I was, in every shot. If that was what I thought it was, I raced over to the stack of tapes, and threw another one in the VCR. I saw myself again, but this time, I was sitting in class. When I got a good look at the other kids in the background, I noticed that it was filmed last year.

I reviewed every single tape and sure enough, I was the plot line in every one of the Joker's little movies. It was me in everyday life, me at school, me hanging out over the summer, me practicing with my band. I fell to the floor and leaned my head up against the wall, staring at the ceiling. In my mind, I revisited all those places in the past, and not once did I recall seeing a video camera. To my knowledge, the earliest tape was recorded in March, and the newest was from yesterday, just before I was kidnapped. The last few months of my life had been taped and I had absolutely no clue. The anger boiled inside of me as I put away the tapes, shut off the equipment, and walked back to the bedroom. There were nothing but questions on my mind as I shut the door and returned to the bed. I couldn't help but ask myself why did he choose _me? _And why now? Right now is probably the most inopportune time to do so. While most people my age are worrying about where they want to go to college, I'm worrying about escaping the Joker's clutches alive. That may sound a little over-dramatic, but whatever. Let's see you in my current predicament.

Ya da ya da ya da, a few hours later, I still sat in the bedroom, watching the sky grow darker and darker. All of a sudden, the Joker burst through the door, scaring the shit out me. "Holy shit!", I yelled in surprise. "Get up toots, we're goin' out", he announced. I stood up. "What, do you only go out at night? Are you a vampire or a ghost?", I sarcastically asked. Now, I know I told myself I'd cut it out with the sarcasm but sometimes, I really can't help myself. The Joker viciously ran his tongue across his lips and cackled maniacally. "Do ya _vant _me to bit your neck? 'Cause ya know I would", he said. I shot him a disgusted look. "Thanks but no thanks."

Elsewhere in the Joker's Hideout

_27 Lewis Ave._ was what Billy punched in on his cell phone. He sent the text message to Commissioner Jim Gordon, so he could send in squad cars and S.W.A.T. teams and such, to arrest the Joker and get George safely back. And Billy was going to do that if it was his last act on Earth. He wasn't going to see the Joker destroy the life of the teenage girl. He wasn't going to stand to see him slowly unravel her very being. She had so may opportunities available to her and the Joker was _not_ going take that away from her. No, not while Billy was around.

George's POV

The Joker led me to the garage where the Hummer was waiting. But none of his droogswere around. That couldn't be right. "You're ridin' shotgun with me again, sweets!", The Joker said, getting into the driver's seat. "Uh, where are we going?", I asked, sitting in the passenger's side. "You'll see!", he sang mockingly, then put the car in drive, and sped off.

About twenty minutes later, we arrived at out destination. Get this, it was another abandoned warehouse. Shocker, I know. It was located in the seedy Gotham neighborhood of the Narrows. I've never been to the Narrows, but I hear it's a real scummy place. A breeding ground for criminal activity, corruption, and crack addiction. The three c's if you will. Anyways, the Joker led me inside, and I took in my surroundings. I saw a huge open space in the middle and huge windows. Had it not been for the old machinery occupying the floor, it could pass off as a cathedral. "This way", the Joker said, leading me to a hallway over to the left side of the building. He stopped at a door and opened it, pushing me inside. He slammed the door shut, and I thought I heard what sounded like a lock. "We're gonna do a little experiment, okay? Tonight, you will have to conquer your greatest fear in order to escape this locked chamber you're in." Oh shit. That's when I realized that the whole room was infested with spiders, a.k.a, my greatest fear. I started hyperventilating and trying to scream, but nothing but a few pathetic whimpers escaped my mouth. "The key to this door is sitting on the desk across the room. Good luck, toots!" He laughed as thousands of spiders, big and small, crawled on the floors, walls, and furniture. Okay, so this is a little mind game? I have to overcome my biggest phobia in order to get out of here. I can do it, I think.

I know what you're thinking, _Spiders? What, is this chick a pussy? _But let me tell you, I'm scared shitless by those little fuckers. I'm not afraid of ghosts and snakes and flying, or anything like that. In fact, I love those things. But I've always been terrified of spiders for as long as I can remember. Which is why I can only stand motionless while the spiders creep around the room. I jump around like a psycho when one of them crawls up my leg, so I frantically brush it off. Seriously, I_have_ to get out of here or I'll probably have a heart attack. So I slowly crept across the room, knees trembling, to reach the desk on the other side. I saw that brass key sitting on the old, rotting wood desk shining like a lighthouse against the dark fog_. Just do it George, like those Nike ads_, I told myself. Still shaking, I gulped and reached for the key. I grabbed it as fast as I could and ran like lightning to the door. I shot the key in the lock, turned it, and opened the door. Without even thinking, I ran out and I slammed head-on into the Joker's chest. I quickly pushed myself away before he tried to pull me into an embrace.

"What the fuck was that for?!", I yelled. The Joker just laughed. "Do ya really _have _to swear like a sailor all the time?", he joked. "Seriously, how fucking crazy are you?! I almost passed out in there!" He laughed again. "The whole point, my dear, was a test. A test to overcome your greatest fear." He paused for dramatic effect. "So are ya still, uh, afraid of the big bad spiders?" Before I could answer, an overbearing sound of police sirens echoed through the building.


	17. I'm Not a Doctor

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Dark Knight and any of it's affiliated characters. I only own the original characters.**

**Thank you to 123Ekaterina, Hushabye, hayly baby, nocoldwater, Rayven Storme, and Forts for your wonderful reviews! :)**

**I've decided that the next chapter will be the last chapter, as I think the story's just dragging along right now. But I have tons of ideas for the sequel and I promise it won't disappoint! :) Read on!**

The sirens grew louder and louder and made my ears ring. Red and blue flashing lights lit up the darkened interior of the warehouse. The whole building trembled as a police helicopter flew overhead, shining it's searchlight through the large windows. _This is the end_, I thought. _I'm getting out of here tonight._

But the Joker grabbed my hand and ran towards the door. "Don't think I'm handing myself in and turning you over to the cops. I'm not!", he yelled over the deafening sounds of the sirens. He burst through the front door and was met by the dozens of police officers outside. There were armed officers taking cover behind the doors of their cruisers, SWAT teams ready to fire, police dogs barking and ready to attack, and the helicopter that still flew in the air. "Joker, you can't escape this time. Give her to us and no one gets hurt", my dad yelled from behind the door of a cruiser, his gun pointed at the Joker. The Joker wrapped an arm around my chest and held a gun, pointing it at the crowd of Gotham's finest. "Come on Gordon, no one gets hurt? Where's the fun in that?", he yelled, followed by his trademark laugh.

I struggled to free myself but his grip was too tight and too strong. I'm so close to getting out of here, I can taste it. "Dad!", I helplessly yelled. "Help me!" "Don't worry, George! You'll be fine, I'll get you out!", he shouted back. He then turned his attention back to the Joker. "Put the gun down and let her go." I looked up at the Joker, and he had a contemplative look on his face, as if he was in deep thought. "Ya know Gordon, I thought about it, and, you're right", he said, and lowered himself close to the ground, still holding onto me, and placed the gun down. "You win!"He kicked it over to the front row of cops. I stared in disbelief. No way, this way too easy. I know the Joker won't give up like this.

An officer carefully bent down, still pointing his gun, and retrieved the Joker's gun. That's when the Joker swiftly reached into his coat pocket and revealed another. "I was just kidding, boys! Remember, ya call me the Joker for a reason!" He laughed and began to shoot at the law enforcement, and in return, they shot back, being careful not to hit me. I saw some officers go down, the bullets tearing into their flesh. I screamed and ducked my head while the shots rang out, the Joker's grip still tight on me.

He couldn't contain his laughter. He loved this adventure, this chaos, like a little kid at the carnival. Well, he loved it until he screamed bloody murder practically in my ear. "DAMN IT!", he yelled. He stumbled and fell to the ground, bringing me down with him, and I landed in an awkward position on top of him. But he stood up and brought me back up with him, and I caught a glimpse of his right leg. That's what he was screaming about. A bullet was lodged into the shin and the warm, dark blood oozed out. Despite the fresh wound, he ran, a firm grip on my hand, dodging the bullets all the way to the Hummer. He opened the driver's side, picked me up, and put me down in the seat. "You're drivin' toots!", he said before closing the door. When he sat down in the passenger's seat, I said "What the fuck are you doing?!" "You know how to drive right?" "Yeah", I said. "Then drive!", the Joker shouted. "No fucking way! I'm getting out of here!" I reached for the door handle. But then a cold piece of metal touched the temple of my forehead. His gun. "Let me rephrase that. DRIVE!"

He threw the keys in my lap and my shaky hand fumbled with them and put them in the ignition. I turned the car on, put it in drive, and sped off, the gun still pointed at my head. "Where am I going?", I asked. My clammy hands almost slipped off the steering wheel. "Anywhere, just lose them!" The Joker brought the gun down and I breathed a sigh of relief. His hands covered his wound, trying to stop the blood flow. He winced in pain but laughed it off.

I drove aimlessly, not knowing where to go, so I drove down side streets and somehow left the Narrows and ended up downtown. The cops were still hot my trail and the helicopter loomed overhead. I ran red lights, plowed through stop signs, and narrowly avoided colliding with a car or a truck a few times. I raced up and down Gotham's streets and glanced at the speedometer. I clocked in at eighty miles per hour. As I continued to drive like hell, I evaded a lot of the cruisers. I ended up outside of the city, speeding like a madman. Too bad I wasn't driving a white Bronco, at least then I could have something to laugh at. The cops were far behind and the helicopter was far away, too. So I pulled into a darkened parking garage next to an office building. It must have been closed for the day because there were hardly any cars around.

I put the Hummer in park and my heart raced. I've only had my license for six months, but I drove like a career criminal. How the hell did I manage that? Also, Hummers being so huge, they weren't built for speed. "Let's not do that again", I said once I calmed myself down. I glanced over at the Joker, who still had his hand clamped over the bleeding hole in his leg. "Are you okay?", I asked. "What do you think!?", he snapped back. So much for that.

I sighed after a few minutes and said "I think the coast is clear." "There's an alternative route back", the Joker said. He dictated the directions and I found my way back. When we arrived at the hideout, I got out of the car and the Joker tripped out of his seat, almost falling in the process. I really wanted to lol, but the end result probably wouldn't have been pretty. I was caught off guard when he slung his arm around my shoulder, until I realized that he needed support. So I made my way to the door, the Joker limping beside me.

"Go upstairs, the bathroom is down the hall to the right", he managed to say through his heavy breathing caused by the searing pain in his leg. "You're gonna perform surgery on me!" I stopped dead in my tracks. "Wait. You're expecting me to pull that bullet out of your blood-soaked leg?" He looked at me, amused. "Yeah", he plainly said. "Are you honestly _that_ fucked up? I'm not a doctor", I said, getting irritated. "You're the best I've got right now, toots. It's not like I can go to the hospital."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine. But if you get an infection and/or die of blood loss, it's not gonna be my fault." I led him to the bathroom and he sat down on the toilet, discarding his coat and bloody gloves on the floor. I placed my hands on my hips and searched around the room for the necessary surgical tools, and found them lying in a heap on the floor. I looked over at the Joker as if asking "What the fuck?" He smiled that ever present smile and said "Do ya really have to ask?" I guess not. I took off my jacket and poured some rubbing alcohol into a bowl and coated a large pair of tweezers in it. "You don't happen to have rubber gloves, do you?", I asked. And the Joker just laughed. "I'll take that as a no." I covered my hands in alcohol. "Roll up your pant leg", I said and knelt down to his level.

When he rolled up the blood-drenched purple fabric of his pants, the wound wasn't as bad as I anticipated. I expected some big and horrible thing, but it was relatively small, just oozing out blood. I drenched a paper towel in alcohol and wrung it out. "This might sting", I said, and pressed it on his skin, wiping the blood away. He sneered and winced a little bit. When his leg was clean, I couldn't help but notice how tan and muscular it was. One wouldn't expect this kind of Abercrombie model-beefcake attribute to be found on the Joker. Shouldn't his skin be as white as a ghost due to his lack of sun exposure?

I pushed that thought aside as I nervously set down the paper towel and picked up the tweezers. I let out a long sigh and said "And this will definitely hurt." The Joker laughed. "Mmm, bring it on!", he said in a deep and husky voice. He's absolutely sick. I rolled my eyes and steadied myself of any shaking. Letting out a deep breath, I lightly placed my fingertips on his leg, and recoiled. But I brought my fingers back to the same spot, feeling the warmth emanate from his skin. With my right hand, I carefully dug the tweezers inside the wound. I couldn't see the bullet, so I dug deeper and fished the tweezers around. The Joker screamed in pain. "YOU BITCH!", he yelled at the top of his lungs. But then he broke out into a fit of laughter.

I pulled the tweezers out and said in frustration "Do you want me to get this damn thing out or not?! If you won't let me, your leg will rot from the inside out. Then what, hmm?" The Joker stared at me as if his ears had deceived him., as if he couldn't believe that I was talking back to him. "Just let me do my job, okay? Because you forced me to do it in the first place", I said after a moment of dead silence. Then came that insane cackle of his. "Look at you threatening me!" He licked his lips wildly. "That fire inside of you, I still love it!"

A disgusted look glazed over my face as I entered the tweezers back into the Joker's leg. This time however, he didn't scream. After a minute, I finally got a hold of something round and metallic, and I slowly pulled it out. "And there it is", I said as I held up the tweezers to show him the bullet. "Mmm, that felt good!", he exclaimed. "But you just screamed like hell! You know what, forget it." I placed the tweezers and bullet on the floor and grabbed a roll of bandages. I wrapped the bandage around his leg enough times to contain the bleeding.

"You're probably gonna have to change that tomorrow. The blood will seep right through", I said, standing up and pouring alcohol on my hands to wash away the Joker's blood. He stood up and adjusted his pant leg. "Ya did good, Dr. Gordon. Feels much better", he said. "Uh, thanks", I muttered while I put on my jacket. "You must be tired. I'll bring you to your bed chamber", he said. _Weird_, I thought. If he had the accent, he would have sounded like a perfect Southern gentleman. You know, like Rhett Butler from Gone with the Wind. Of course, the Joker is no Clark Gable. We walked in silence to his bedroom. I was worried that he would follow me inside and, you know. But he didn't. He just stood there while I closed the door.


	18. Moonlight

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Batman characters. I only own George and any other original characters.**

**Listen to the songs Half of You by Cat Power, Cold Ground by Rusty Truck, and I Don't Care by Apocalyptica. They really set the mood for this chapter.**

**Okay guys, this is the very last chapter of this story. But don't worry (although you're probably not, lolz), the first chapter of the sequel will be posted probably next week. I want to say thank you to 123Ekaterina, nocoldwater, and Gwenlynn. I also want to extend the biggest thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed this story. All the positive feedback and great story ideas really means a lot to me! So thank you and enjoy the chapter! :D **

I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. But I couldn't fall asleep. I considered asking myself, _If I'm sleeping in the Joker's bed, then where is he sleeping?_. But I didn't I didn't really care. My mind went over the day's events, like it always does when my head hits a pillow at night. If the Joker wasn't so damn good at escaping from the cops, I could have been home tonight, in my own bed, and not the Joker's. I wondered how many times he could pull that off. But his luck has to run out sometime. I wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come.

An estimated twenty minutes later, I was still wide awake, and very bored, so I climbed out of bed. I traipsed over to the window, my hands grasping my bare arms that felt cold in the chilly and unheated room. I pulled the shade open and knelt down, allowing my elbows to rest on the windowsill. I leaned my head slightly and propped it on my right hand as I took in the outside world. Gotham City's skyscrapers were far away, but still very close, and the lights glittered like diamonds. The whole skyline reflected itself in the harbor, the water delicately rippling against the light October breeze. Although I knew downtown was as busy and alive as it always is, it seemed so calm and distant from here. Here meaning the old industrial neighborhood. The factories, mills, and tenements were built well over a hundred years ago, and the ghosts of that forgotten time seemed to echo around me in the dark and silence. My eyes tilted upward to examine the night sky. The moon and the stars twinkled brightly on this clear night. With the bright lights shining up from the city, I didn't think the stars were all that visible. But they were, as if I was lying in a field with no light in sight. Out of the blue, I saw a shooting star whiz by. At first, I was so transfixed by it that I just stared. I don't think I've ever seen one before that night. But soon enough, I snapped back into reality, squeezed my eyes shut, and made a wish... Whoa, sorry if I went all poetic on you, I guess it's the inner songwriter in me.

And then there came a tapping, as of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door (A line I borrowed from the Raven by Edgar Allen Poe, he's one of my favorite writers). The door opened and a figure stood in the doorway for a moment, then made it's way over to me. In the dark, I wasn't able to make out who it was, but the figure stepped into the moonlight that poured in from the window. It was the Joker. I tried to stand up, but he knelt down before me. Although he didn't pin me down, something inside of me paralyzed my body.

"Beautiful night, wouldn't you agree?", he asked. He began to sing the song Moondance by Van Morrison. "Well it's a wonderful night for a moon dance, with the stars up above in your eyes. A fantabulous night to make romance, 'neath the cover of October skies." "Why are you here?", I said, cutting him off. The aggression in my tone surprised me. "I was just checking up on you, of course! No need to cop an attitude." He ran an ungloved hand through my hair. "And why would you need to do that? It's not like I have anywhere to run to", I said as I backed my head away from his hand. The Joker pouted his lips and tried to look insulted. I knew he was faking it. "Oh George, you're insulting me. Why won't you accept my advances?"

_Because you're a psychotic, homicidal clown?_, I thought. But there was no way I could say that out loud, so I darted my eyes around, trying to find an answer. But is there really another answer besides the aforementioned homicidal clown bit? Apparently not, because not a single word came out of my mouth.

The smile on the Joker's face grew wider as he stared me down. I'd never felt so intimidated and vulnerable than when he eyed me like a hawk. "Why don't ya like me, George?", he said, trying to make his voice sound sweet and innocent. "It's not like any other boys like you!" I shot my eyes up and glared at him. Oh, how I'd love to kick his ass for that little statement. But it's impossible to pit little-ol'-me against the big, bad Joker. Because _I'd_ be the one who had their ass handed to them.

The Joker reveled in my anger and hurt. He fed off of it like a vampire feeds off blood. It seemed like the more I narrowed my eyes and the more tears I cried, the happier he became. "So all ya really have is me!", he squealed in excitement. "You're sadly mistaken", I replied. "I've got my family and my friends, and you're not one of them." I felt a sharp sting on my cheek as the Joker slapped me there. It was the one he punched earlier, so it hurt, like, ten times more. I massaged it, and he leaned his face closer to mine so it was only centimeters away. "Let me ask ya a question", he said with a lick of his lips. "Haven't you ever felt alone? Lost in a crowd of people? Screaming at the top of your lungs but no one notices?"

I looked at him, confused. "ANSWER ME!", he suddenly yelled after a moment. I gasped a little. "I-I suppose so", I said. Now, I'm not an expert at reading people, but I swore I saw his whole face and demeanor soften just a little. "I've had that feeling for years. This smile on my face is just a mask. A mask to hide my _real_ feelings. I may look happy, but I'm dead inside." He paused for dramatic effect. "If you let me into your world, we can both feel less alone."

I knew this was just a pawn to get me to fall for him, so I fought it. However, temptation was still knocking at my door. Who knows, Jack could have been behind it. I could have replied with a smart-ass comment, but I didn't. It was probably best not to. So instead, I didn't say anything. "Think about it", the Joker said. He left a kiss on my lips, stood up, and walked towards the door. "It's not like ya have a choice anyway!" He laughed and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to someone gently shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw Billy standing over me. "You're going home today", he said with a smile on his face. "What?", I asked, sitting up, suddenly wide awake. "Elaborate, dude." Billy sat down near my feet. He scanned the door, making sure no one else was around. "Tonight, the Joker plans to blow up Gotham General Hospital", he started. My eyes went wide. "A hospital?! And I thought he couldn't get anymore fucked up", I said. Billy shook his head. "I know. But I've already alerted the police. There's even talk that the Batman might show up", he said. By the way his eyes lit up, I could tell he was exited to see the Caped Crusader in person. Meanwhile, I did my best to act surprised. "The Batman, huh?" "Oh yeah, and he's gonna put that bastard in jail where he belongs."

"If things go according to plan, then what's gonna happen to you?", I asked. "We'll, I'm gonna have to change my name and try to get back to my normal life. After living with the Joker for months, I'm gonna need a lot of therapy", he joked. I couldn't help but laugh because it was so true. It's only been two days for me, and even _I'm_ gonna need a lot of therapy. "Billy, I really can't tank you enough for this. You're putting your life in danger for me", I said. I really was so thankful. If the plan gets fucked up, he could die. "Hey, don't worry about it", he said sweetly. "And since I probably won't have the chance to say this later, good luck." He stood up and walked over to the door. I gave him the thumbs-up. "Here's lookin' at you, kid", I replied. He laughed a little, saluted, and left the room.

* * *

That day seemed like the longest day of my life. I continuously stared out the bedroom window, waiting for the twilight to come. When the sun finally went down, Billy burst through the door. "We're leaving", he said. I rushed out of the room. For the first time in my life, I felt ready.

We walked to the garage where the Joker and his droogs were waiting for us. When my eyes fell upon the Joker, I felt confused. He wore a nurse's dress and a short, auburn wig, topped off with his red, white, and black make up. I'm guessing he's going undercover in the hospital as a nurse? _Well, it could be a lot worse_, I thought. _He could be wearing a _slutty_ nurse's dress._ When he caught me eyeing him, he licked his lips and winked. "Get in the car", he commanded. I sat down in the Hummer and glanced over at Billy. Seeming to catch my nervousness, he gave me a look of reassurance. And then, the Joker stepped on the gas and took off.

Minutes later, we arrived a block away from Gotham General Hospital, the largest and busiest hospital in the city. The police were already waiting for us, though. "Oh, what is this?!", the Joker asked in annoyance. He parked the car and shut it off, grabbing his gun, as did the other goons. He opened my door and pulled me out by the arm. "Come on, toots. We're gonna have some fun!"

It was when we neared the hospital that my life changed for the better. Out of nowhere, a man in a dark suit, a bat suit, tackled the Joker straight to the ground. "Batsy! It's so nice to see you, but I'm a little busy. We should hang out another time", the Joker said with a laugh. The Batman punched him in the face. "You're screwed, Joker. There's no getting out of this one", Batman growled. The Joker rolled his eyes. "Please, that's what Gordon said last time."

I looked over at the Hummer and saw that armed SWAT officers were pulling out the goons one by one and handcuffing them. First Joe, then Sparky, and then Bob. Billy obviously stepped away. I caught his gaze for a few seconds, and we both nodded to each other. Then, I turned to face the scene in front of me. Batman pulled the Joker up by his collar, causing his wig to fall off, revealing that mess of greasy and stringy green hair. "You know", Batman hissed. "I knew you were insane but cross-dressing? Come on!" The Joker got out of Batman's grip and kicked him in the groin. He licked the blood off his lips. "Alright, Bats. I've had enough for today. I'm just gonna grab my girl and leave." But he was grabbed by the collar and thrown into a concrete wall, where he slumped to the ground. A different person stood above him and planted his foot on his chest. My dad.

He pointed his gun at the Joker's face. "You're not going anywhere. At least not as a free man", my dad said. The Joker grunted in defeat. Two police officers lifted him up, much to his dismay, and slapped a pair of handcuffs around his wrists. He struggled to break free. "This isn't the end!", he shouted in anger. "I'll find you again, George. And that's a promise!" And then, my eyes met his. They were filled with rage? Determination? What? He was thrown into an armored police vehicle, and that was the last I saw of him.

My dad ran over to me and threw his arms around me in a tight hug. "George! You're safe!", he exclaimed. I started to cry. That was the first time I felt real emotion with him. "Dad, thank God!", I said. I met up with my mom and brother in yet another emotional reunion. The video cameras and reporters from every major news station, national and local, were there to capture my every move and wanted to talk to me. Benji, Steve, and Evan, arrived later on at the hospital (I had to go there so the doctors could make sure that I was healthy). I realized that I had taken everything in my life for granted. I was running, not walking through life, I didn't stop to take in the beauty of the world**, **and I didn't appreciate the great people around me. While they may have their annoying moments, and they may not be reliable all the time, they're still there for me no matter what. I went through most of my seventeen years acting so cynical and unhappy, never realizing that I wasted my life. But it's time to turn over a new leaf, and make the best out of what I've got. Because I only have one life, and that could have been taken away. A lot can happen in only two days.

My dad told me that the Joker had been taken to Arkham Asylum, and that's where he would be staying. He was under maximum security and constant surveillance. And that's all I needed to hear.

Two weeks later, my life started to return to normal. Gotham's famous trust fund baby Bruce Wayne hosted a gala at his sprawling manor, honoring the GCPD for taking down the Joker, and I was invited. When I met Bruce, I swear to God he looked so familiar. Like I've seen him somewhere... I don't know, it's weird.

About a week later, my therapist, who I started seeing after "the escape"(let's call it that), decided that I should return to school. It was totally against my wishes, but it's not like I had much of a say in it. I was so nervous. You know that feeling you get in the morning when you have a big oral presentation at school? Now multiply it by ten. Picture literally everyone in your school staring at you, mumbling behind your back, and asking you questions nonstop. That's how it went down. I puked before I went into school. But after I got through the first day, I realized that it wasn't that bad. Everyone I talked to was cool to me and didn't act like a bunch of dicks.

Oh, but that's not the good part. When I came home from the hospital, I took a long, hot shower and put on my comfiest outfit consisting of an oversize Gotham Goliaths hoodie and sweat pants. I picked up the purple leather blazer that I discarded on my bedroom floor, and something fell out. I picked it up and knew exactly what it was. It was the picture of the sixteen-year-old Jack and his family. I sat down on my bed and examined it further. My heart melted, thinking that Jack had slipped it into my pocket at some point. But another thought came in my head. Jack didn't leave it in there. The Joker did. Probably to taunt me, even when I wasn't close enough to hear his maniacal cackle.

So I couldn't help but think that everything that happened to me was a big joke. He played the biggest prank on me, an elaborate scheme that I was too stupid to comprehend. But it wasn't surprising. He's a joker after all.

The End

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the story. I hope you liked it! And remember...**

**The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules- The Joker**

**Thank you and goodnight! :D**


End file.
